High School and All of Its Wonders
by Derpina
Summary: Ruby had a simple life. A group of friends that she had known since elementary school, a spot on the varsity football team, and mediocre grades. Things start to change when new students from the neighboring prep school start to show up. Whether for better or worse, Ruby and her friends are unsure. Ruby x Sapphire, Jasper x Lapis, and plenty others. Couples may change over time.
1. Chapter 1: New Students

Chapter 1: New Students

Disclaimer: There are homophobic remarks, coarse language, and mentions of suggestive themes in this chapter.

* * *

Ruby sat at her usual table with the rowdy bunch she called her friends. Jasper sat at the end, Amethyst sat in the middle, and she sat at the other end. Sometimes Pearl would sit with them, but not often, as she preferred sitting with Rose. That meant sitting with Greg, much to the prissy teen's dismay.

"I'm telling ya', Pearl needs to stop chasing dragons." Amethyst said with food in her mouth.

It was no secret that Pearl liked Rose. She had since they were in middle school. Amethyst did have a point though. Rose was dating Greg and saw Pearl as a good friend. Nothing more.

"It's pathetic if you ask me." Jasper said while looking at her tray with mild disgust.

"Go easy on her. You can't help who you like." Ruby pointed out.

"True, but you can take a hint. Plus, she's a dick to Greg because of it." Amethyst said already finishing up her tray of food. Ruby did think it was kind of pointless and unfair on Pearl's part if she just kept pursuing someone who wasn't interested.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a rager on Friday. You guys coming?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course! As if I would have anything better to do." Jasper exclaimed. It was kind of dumb for Amethyst to even ask. It wasn't like they ever missed her parties unless something urgent came question wasn't even noticed by the smallest teen at first. She instead focused on playing with her food distractedly. She was like that all morning. Finally, the looks of her friends drew the short girl's attention.

"Yeah, sure." Ruby finally agreed quietly.

Amethyst and Jasper looked at their friend worriedly.

"Is something eating you, Pippy?" Jasper asked. She knew Ruby hated being called that, but she didn't react with death threats like she usually did.

"No, I am just really tired." She said yawning. She stayed up all night because a fight her parents were having. Not like it was an unusual occurrence.

"Try not to worry about it too much. It's not your fault." Said Jasper already knowing the problem.

"I know." Ruby simply stated. Amethyst sighed. She hated seeing Ruby like this. She had been a bit down in the dumps lately and looked like she could really use that party. Ruby put her head in her arms and sighed. Amethyst and Jasper knew she was probably at her wits end with her home life.

"Come on Pippy, you know it'll get better." Jasper said patting her back.

"Yeah, your dad is just an asshole." Amethyst said shrugging. Ruby sighed loudly.

"I guess you guys are right." She said slowly getting up. They could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Both of her friends frowned deeply. It wasn't fair that Ruby had to deal with crap like that.

"Hey, listen Ruby. I know I'm not the best at these kind of things, but if you don't feel like coming to practice I could make an excuse to the coach." Jasper said scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"No, I'm coming. I'm fine guys." Ruby said slowly wiping her eyes. Whether it was from tiredness or sadness, they were unsure.

They were all on the girl's football team. Ruby was a tight end and defensive tackle, Jasper was a linebacker who was also a quarterback if in a pinch, and Amethyst was a safety and offensive linemen. There weren't a lot of people on the team. They had just enough to fill a varsity and junior varsity team. Most girls preferred safer sports without contact. Ruby and Jasper know that Amethyst probably only joined for the P.E credit, to be with her friends, and because of the banquets. With the emotional conversation out of the way, they all walked to their next classes.

After school was when football practice started. It was also when Ruby tried her best to forget about everything else. It was nice just to hit something and sweat for a rival game was coming up in a few weeks. Last year, they had lost during the last two minutes of the final quarter. It was a big shock, especially since they had been winning since half-time. Ever since then, the coach had been working the defensive line hard. With Jasper sometimes being a quarterback on offense, their blockage suffered. She was a big girl and could easily hold off any soul brave enough to attempt to go after a teammate she was blocking. It was almost as if there was a hole without her. The coach wanted to fix that hole so that Jasper could switch between roles without the game suffering because of it.

After the long and tiring practice, they were allowed to take a shower and go home. It wasn't mandatory, but it was easier to do so right after practice rather than wait. Plus, with Jasper sometimes being their ride, she really wouldn't appreciate the smell of dirty gym sock being a permanent scent in her car.

"Man, coach kicked our asses today." Jasper said as her shower started. They picked shower stalls next to each others' so that they could talk. The curtains were in serious disrepair, almost to the point to where there was no reason to have them in the first place.

"Yeah, when I get home I'm gonna eat a shit ton. Gotta restore my energy after all." Amethyst said stretching.

"Amethyst your fat ass would eat regardless." Jasper rolled her eyes before laughing. Amethyst soon joined her. The conversation made a slight smile make it onto Ruby's face. She let out a small chuckle. They both immediately noticed this.

"Aw, look! Our Pippy is finally smiling again!" Jasper said happily. Ruby glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" She grumbled annoyedly.

"Aw, she's cheering up!" Said Amethyst happily. Jasper and Amethyst both looked at each other and laughed. Ruby knew this was probably a very bad sign.

"You know what? We need to celebrate. Group hug!" Amethyst cheered happily.

"Ew, gross you guys! We can hug when you get some clothes on!" She said rolling her eyes. They all busted out laughing. "Y'all are creeps." Ruby mumbled, her giggling slowly subsiding.

After their showers, they all got dressed and put on deodorant. Ruby tripped over a helmet that was left out on her way to chuck her deodorant back into her cubby.

"Goddamn it! Who the fuck didn't put their crap away?!" The annoyed and exhausted football player picked up the helmet to read the name inside. Both Amethyst and Jasper cackled at her loudly.

"Who was it?" Amethyst asked curiously, snickers slowly dying down.

"Fucking Topaz."

Jasper let out an amused huff.

"Not surprising. The big oaf never cleans up after herself." Jasper took the helmet from the fuming girl and chucked it into her bin. Topaz didn't talk much, but she could be funny when she wanted to. Jasper appreciated her, as they were the two biggest people on the team and therefore could depend on each other on the line. "Well, let's get out of here before Ruby brings down the whole locker room." The statement earned her a glare from the aforementioned girl. Once in the parking lot, they all stood in front of Jasper's car.

"Don't forget to come to my party on Friday." Amethyst reminded. To that, Ruby smiled.

"I would never." She replied with a grin. Amethyst wasn't only satisfied with the answer but also the tone it was in. She sounded and looked way happier than she did earlier. Jasper opened her car door but paused.

"You guys want a ride?" Ruby and Amethyst both looked at each other with wide grins.

"Hell yeah!" Amethyst and Ruby responded.

Usually Amethyst and Ruby walked home, so a ride to them after the exhausting practice they just went through sounded like heaven.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in." Amethyst and Ruby locked eyes.

"Shotgun!"

Amethyst had yelled it a bit sooner than Ruby had.

"Damn it!" Ruby cursed as she got into the back seat.

"Ah, sweet victory." Sighed Amethyst as she slid in her seat slowly relaxing.

"Get your seat belts on. I don't plan on getting a ticket. Again." She said glaring at Amethyst.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Amethyst said as she clicked the seat belt into the slot. Ruby already had hers on. Seemingly satisfied, Jasper pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

"Whose house am I going to first?" She asked not taking her eyes off the road. Ruby didn't want to admit it, but if she had a choice, she wouldn't go home at all.

"I guess we could go to my house first since it's closer." Amethyst said casually, not noticing how much Ruby relaxed when she said that. She wanted to stay away from home as long as possible. Knowing her parents, they were probably already fighting again. A short while after, they arrived at the large house that was Amethyst's. Her parents were loaded and always away on business trips so she could throw massive parties without them even knowing.

"This is my stop. See you guys tomorrow. Make sure to come thirsty!" Amethyst then got out with her backpack and ran to her house.

Jasper sat in the driveway for a long time.

"Why are we still here?" Ruby asked confused. Jasper chuckled.

"So you can get in the front. Duh, Pippy." She said with a smile. This made Ruby mumble as she got out. She opened the front door and got in. She then punched Jasper in the shoulder with a good amount of force.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" She asked as she rubbed her now bruised arm. Ruby smiled.

"Oh, that was for all the times you called me Pippy today." She reminded happily. Jasper glared at her before rolling her eyes. "You're such a nerd." Was all she said as she pulled out of the driveway. They drove for a bit. It seemed the closer they became to Ruby's house, the more she would sink into her seat unhappily. "We're here, unfortunately." Jasper said as she parked right outside the house. Ruby stretched to get her backpack from the back and opened her door. "Hey, listen. Like I said, I know I'm not good with these kinds of things but, if you maybe want to talk about it...I could be someone you can, uh...ya' know...talk to." She said awkwardly. Ruby smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks Jasper, but I'm good. Honest. I just need a little more time away from home. I'll get that tomorrow. I'll be fine until then." Ruby assured. Jasper nodded and waved as she pulled away.

She watched the car drive away until she couldn't see it anymore then turned around to go inside. She sighed as she walked in. She completely ignored her dad who was currently on the couch. Even though nothing was said, Ruby already felt choked by the atmosphere. She immediately started to go upstairs, but was stopped when she was greeted by her mother.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" She asked sweetly. Ruby sighed tiredly. She really didn't like being around her dad, even if it was just in the same room. She gave her mom a smile anyways.

"Good." She then hurried upstairs. Before she reached the top, she heard her father mutter something under his breath. Ruby decided it would be best for all of them if she ignored it. She went into her room and closed the door, plopping her book bag onto the bed. She planned on doing her homework after changing into her night clothes. Her hope was that she would fall asleep before they started fighting. After changing, she looked at her book bag on her bed with a glare. "Damn homework." Ruby cursed under her breath.

She got out her homework for Algebra and sloppily wrote down her name. It was a Thursday. For some reason she felt like she really needed that party. She worked on the annoying schoolwork for about half an hour. Ruby googled the answers to the questions she couldn't work out. Once the paper had been completed, she triumphantly put away her pencils and homework into her book bag.

"There, done." She sighed softly to herself. The teen lazily crawled into bed. Laying down was its own reward. Ruby just wanted to enjoy it. She was half-asleep before she heard her mother's voice raised. Just as she thought, she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Ruby frowned deeply.

"Oh, so you can't even say hello to your daughter anymore?!" Her mom shouted outraged at the man on the couch.

"And why the hell would I do that?!" He asked nonchalantly.

"Because she's your child." She answered back.

"That doesn't mean anything." He answered back with just as much as a know it all tone as she had. Ruby heard her mother let out an incredulous scoff.

"How could you say something like that?" Her mother asked in disbelief.

"I just don't know what happened to my daughter! Remember when she used to be fucking normal? She used to like wearing princess pajamas and school. Now all she does is run around with her degenerate friends who probably influenced her to be like this in the first place. She acts like a boy! I'm sick of it! Until she goes back to being normal, I want nothing more to do with her." Ruby stopped listening after that statement. She heard her mother scream something back at him before she put in her earbuds to block out the sound.

Ruby clenched her hands tightly around her pillow. Even though her friends told her it wasn't, she couldn't help but feel the fighting was her fault. Everything was great until she had to open her fat mouth and say she was gay. She should've just kept it quiet. Now, her mother and father could rarely agree on anything anymore. Ruby grit her teeth and shut her eyes. She wouldn't cry tonight. Not this time.

Ruby was thankful for morning. Her dad worked mornings. That meant she could be farther away from him, which was very comforting. She got ready by brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She grabbed her book bag and bounced out the door. Ruby had to get a head start to school if she wanted to make it to breakfast and eat with her friends.

She finally got to school after ten minutes of walking. Ruby was thankful she lived so close to the school. She entered and saw Pearl, Amethyst, Rose, and Jasper all sitting at a table talking. Ruby approached them and Jasper was the first one to notice, most likely because she was the only one who wasn't looking away from Ruby's direction.

"Pippy!" She greeted happily. Ruby's smile was instantly replaced with a scowl.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!" She muttered angrily. To this, the rest of the group just smiled.

"So, anyways, what's the occasion?" Ruby asked. Usually Pearl and Rose preferred to sit somewhere more quiet.

"There are new students arriving from the prep school across town. Rose saw them all walking to the office to turn in their papers." Answered Amethyst casually, looking for any new faces.

"Huh, that's interesting. I hope they aren't rich assholes." Ruby said joining in on the search for the new people.

Before they could see anyone unfamiliar or even get breakfast, the bell rang, ushering them to class.

"Pearl and I used to go to that school. I wonder what they'll be like." Wondered Rose. Ruby, Amethyst, Jasper, and Greg all had the same homeroom. Although Greg rarely ever showed. It was also the smallest homeroom so they probably put the students in there. If so, at least they'd be able to report back on what they were like. Rose and Pearl split off to go to their own homeroom while the others headed to class and sat down. From the looks of it, other students had either seen or heard about the new students too because they all seemed more quiet than usual.

Their teacher cleared her throat.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Today we have three new students joining us from Homeworld High. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The new kids were standing at the front of the class. All eyes were on them. Even Jasper and Amethyst who never really cared enough to pay attention were studying the students closely. The first one spoke.

"I'm Lapis." She said rather quietly.

The second one then spoke up.

"I'm Sapphire." She stated. Finally, the last one introduced herself.

"I'm Peridot." The girl said as if she was bored. After the introduction was over they were free to take their seats. Lapis' seat was in the back right next to Peridot's and some girl named Aquamarine. Sapphire's seat was more in the front and was 2 seats away from Ruby's.

After the first homeroom class, which lasted about an hour, they were to switch periods. For Ruby, next was Geology, Language Arts, Algebra, lunch, Spanish, and then Chemistry.

With all of the excitement from the new kids, lunch seemed to come a lot sooner. Ruby waited in line for her friends who were currently goofing around. It wouldn't have been a problem if she wasn't currently trying to hold them a place in line. Ruby growled irritably under her breath. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait until someone tried to take their spots. One of the new students came up to her.

"Are you holding a spot for your friends?" She asked casually. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. You can go ahead in front of me and get lunch. I'm just waiting for them." She said pointing a thumb to the two rough-housing. For the first time, she had seen the rather blank-faced girl smile. Ruby's cheeks heated up slightly.

"Thank you." The girl said appreciatively.

"Uh, no problem." Ruby replied smiling back nervously.

Ruby's face was still somewhat flushed. The new student was cute.

"Sapphire." She said offering her hand. Ruby took it firmly.

"Ruby." She replied.

"Ruby, huh? Well, see you around, Ruby." Sapphire smiled to her politely and then went ahead. Ruby stayed there, hopelessly staring.

Then she was startled by her friends loud voices suddenly behind her.

"Ooooh, Jasper. You know what I'm thinking?" Amethyst asked. Jasper nodded.

"I think I know." They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ruby's got a crush!" They both shouted loudly. Ruby immediately whipped around to shush them.

"Awh, look. Her ears are even red!" Added Jasper which made Ruby feel even more embarrassed. People were starting to stare. Not that everyone wasn't already used to the crazy pair. Jasper and Amethyst had a bit of a reputation. That didn't make it any better though.

"Shut up you guys!" She exclaimed.

"Did you see the way Ruby looked at her lips?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, and the handshake! How gentlemanly of you, Ruby." Jasper complimented laughing. Ruby put her hands on her ears in an attempt to block out her friends. After they got lunch, they sat down at their usual table.

Ruby scanned the cafeteria slowly. She hadn't seen Greg all day. She wondered if he skipped again.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend?" Asked Amethyst with a grin.

"Let's invite her to sit with us." Jasper suggested. "No, and I don't like her! Even if I did, as if I would bring a girl around you two." Ruby exclaimed defensively.

"Why? Afraid I'll steal her away?" Jasper laughed at the glare she received from her friend.

One of the new students went to throw away her food. It was Lapis. She seemed shy about going near them, seeing as they were all going back and forth quite loudly. She threw her tray away quickly. Jasper suddenly got up.

"Hey." Lapis slowly turned around and looked almost terrified. God knows what someone like Jasper wanted with her. "So, you're one of the new students, huh?" Lapis nodded unsurely, still seemingly untrusting of the tall girl. "I'm Jasper. You're cute, so I thought I'd introduce myself. My friends and I are throwing a party. Maybe you'd like to stop by." She smiled slyly. Lapis didn't seem to know how to react. Ruby would guess she was in between shocked and horrified.

"That's alright. I don't even know the address anyway." Lapis dismissed politely.

"Give me your phone number. I'll text it to you." Seemingly defeated, the new girl took Jasper's phone and entered her number. "Hope to see you there." The bold football player watched as the shy girl hurried away.

Amethyst and Ruby looked at Jasper with a surprised look. "What?" Jasper asked. They still looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh, so Pippy can find a new student hot but I can't?" Jasper teased which made Ruby snap out of her trance.

"You can think someone's attractive without harassing them!" Ruby exclaimed looking around for the poor girl.

Amethyst started to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on her face." She panted out in between laughs.

"Well, all the new students we got are pretty good looking, but Pippy already called the quiet one." Jasper pouted. Ruby just let out a defeated sigh.

"So, you're just going to hit on both until one goes along with it?" Asked Amethyst. Jasper nodded with a slightly perverted grin.

"Unless you want one." Jasper elbowed her friend. She shook her head.

"I'll pass." Amethyst said.

"More for me. Maybe I can even convince them both to go. Then I get could into some double trouble, if you catch my drift." Jasper winked. Ruby threw her spork at her from across the table.

"Gross." Was all Ruby had to say.

"What? You can't just settle down without having a little fun." Jasper said.

"I don't know. I'm a one girl type of gal. Plus, You should only sleep with someone if you plan on being with them." Ruby stated. Jasper thought for a bit then started laughing.

"Oh, I guess we'll have to ask what's-her-face if she wants to be with you first.".

Ruby sighed. No point in getting worked up over it anymore.

"Her name is Sapphire." She corrected, slightly irritated.

"Man, you couldn't even remember my name when we first met." Added Amethyst with a frown.

"I was only eleven. Give me a break." Ruby groaned.

"Still no excuse! I guess it's different when you want to match a name to the ass though." She laughed as Ruby punched her in the shoulder.

"She does have a nice ass though. Nice legs got good taste, Pippy." Jasper said with a smirk. Just then the bell rang.

"Can we stop talking about it now?" Ruby groaned as they walked to their next class. "What? I'm just happy for you. Maybe a good bang will loosen you up. It's been awhile since you've had a girlfriend." Jasper stated as Ruby just rolled her eyes. They all got into the classroom, and Ruby suddenly felt really bad for Lapis.

She sat right next to Jasper. Ruby heard a high five. Amethyst and Jasper were grinning ear to ear.

"Good god, that poor girl." Ruby thought as she watched Jasper happily walk over to her seat. She saw Lapis' face flush. She tried to hide her face in her arms by putting her head down. Soon enough, the teacher was in the room and the class started.

Lapis seemed relieved, but knowing Jasper, she wasn't safe just because a teacher was around. At least Lapis didn't seem outright disgusted by Jasper. Amethyst was trying not to laugh when she noticed Jasper was trying to start a conversation. Judging by the half-lidded look she was giving her, the statements were flirtatious. Ruby rolled her eyes and sent Jasper a death stare in an attempt to tell her to knock it off. Jasper just smiled and waved.

The classes that day rolled by quick enough. It was the talk the chemistry teacher wanted to have with Ruby after school about her grades that seemed to drag on forever.

"Hey, Ruby! You better hurry up and get to practice. You know what happens if you're late." Jasper reminded from the hallway as she passed. Once done with the boring lecture, the teacher let her go. Ruby hurried to get her stuff out of her locker.

"I'm coming!" She yelled running. Ruby heard something drop, but she didn't care if she knocked something over. All Ruby was worried about was being on time. If she was late to practice, she had to run laps, which already sucked. To make it worse, Amethyst and Jasper would whip her with a towel because she was too slow.

She ran as fast as she could to the field, but when she looked at the coach's stern look she knew she was late. Jasper and Amethyst crossed their arms.

"Oh god." Ruby thought almost wanting to go back home.

Almost.

She already knew she had to run laps, so she started to run early. It was about an hour and a half into practice when Ruby heard Jasper call for her.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jasper yelled. Ruby looked up from her current task. "You have an admirer." Jasper smiled as Ruby turned around.

It was Sapphire. She was standing casually by the field. The football player stopped what she was doing and ran over to her after talking with her coach. She wished that what Jasper said didn't make her feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no, no, of course not. If anything, you're giving me a little break." Ruby said in a rush to calm her worries. Sapphire handed Ruby a book. "What's this?" She asked. She looked down and saw it was her notes.

"You dropped it when you ran to practice, so I figured I'd wait here until you were done. I didn't mean to interrupt." Sapphire explained. Ruby scratched the back of her head embarrassed. She couldn't believe she knocked that out of her bag.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to walk all the way over here just for me." She said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's nice to talk to you again." She smiled slightly. Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ruby said happily. Honestly, she really needed those notes. She was trying her best to hold up a C in Chemistry and needed all the help she could get. Sapphire nodded.

"It's no problem, but I need to get going. See you later." Ruby nodded.

"See you." She watched as she walked away. A whistle blown by her coach snapped her out of her trance.

"You got what you need now hustle back here!" The coach shouted from the end of the field.

With a blush on her face Ruby hurried back to practicing. When practice was over, she was sore everywhere. Not only did she have to run, she had to do bear crawls as well. She went into the locker room where Amethyst and Jasper were holding towels.

"So, Ruby. How was your little chat with your girlfriend?" Asked Amethyst while whipping the towel against the floor.

"When I got my things, I dropped my notes and she returned them. That's all that happened." Ruby explained quickly. She knew they wouldn't believe her and her explanation certainly wouldn't save her.

"Yeah, you see I want to believe that. I really do, but you were smiling so wide I thought your face was going get stuck like that." Added Jasper. She whipped her towel towards Ruby,

"Come on guys! I just want to shower!" She exclaimed as they started to get closer. The only thing the people heard outside was loud yelling and screaming.

When they emerged after a few minutes, Ruby had a sore ass. They were merciless. They didn't even give her a chance to explain she wasn't even talking to Sapphire before practice. Amethyst and Jasper laughed as she rubbed her behind.

"I told you I wasn't even talking to her. I just was late because of my stupid fucking chemistry teacher." She grumbled under her breath angrily. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say."

Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah, I bet you were flirting with her. You were probably telling her how much you lift."

"Oh, Ruby! You lift that much? Can I please feel your muscles? Oh, you have such strong arms." Jasper imitated Sapphire's voice quite terribly before laughing.

"S-Stop that!" She exclaimed. They both smirked.

"Oh, come on, Pippy. We're happy for you. You haven't had a crush since your last break-up, and that was freshman year." Jasper said as if it were a good thing.

Ruby just sighed.

"Why do I even hang out with you guys?" She asked annoyed.

"Because you love us!" They both said together.

"I don't think I've ever said that." Ruby joked harshly. Jasper and Amethyst laughed.

"Oh no! Sapphire's replaced us, Amethyst." Jasper said pretending to cry.

"I'll give you something to really cry about." She grumbled with her fist clenched.

"Lighten up, Ruby. We're just having fun." Amethyst said patting her back.

"Yeah, it's just at your expense. Plus, we don't have a game today because the other team rescheduled. You should be happy." Jasper added. That really didn't make it better.

"Yeah, but now our game with Andromeda will be pushed back into Thanksgiving break. It'll be fucking freezing."

"If it makes you feel any better, I invited the other two new girls. Peridot isn't coming. I'm not sure about Sapphire though." Amethyst said as she looked to Ruby and saw her reaction. It was a look of curiosity.

"What did she say when you asked?" Ruby asked curiously.

Amethyst walked up to the rather quiet girl.

"Hey, I'm having a party today at 9:00 pm. Would you like to come?" She asked. She had already asked Peridot and Jasper asked Lapis so that left only Sapphire. She seemed to think on it a bit.

"Maybe. I might have time after studying." She said as she got her books out of her locker. After that she walked away.

"And that's what happened. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird? I mean who the hell would miss a party just to study?" Asked Amethyst. Jasper shook her head.

"It is a bit strange." Jasper said.

"Most people worry about their grades, unlike you, Jasper." Ruby stated. The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes. "Wait, did you even give her the address?" Ruby asked curiously. She knew how forgetful her friend was.

"Of course I did! I wrote it down for her and everything." Amethyst said. Amethyst threw parties so often that everyone in the entire school knew where she lived.

"Did you invite Pearl and Rose?" Jasper asked.

"You know it! Come on, who else would clean up my messes?" It was true. Amethyst would tell Pearl that Rose was going so that she would show up. She did that to try and loosen up her uptight friend, but to also clean up the mess. Pearl actually enjoyed doing that stuff, unlike Amethyst.

"What about Greg?" Asked Ruby. She nodded her head.

"I would never have a party and not invite him. He's my bud!" Amethyst answered.

Amethyst thought Greg was cool. She even grew her hair out like his in 7th grade. She also pretended to like his band, even though she wouldn't hesitate to tell anyone else that they sounded tone deaf.

"Well, do you want us to go to your house early or when the party starts?" Jasper asked. Amethyst usually wanted them to come semi-early to help set up.

"Eh, my mom yelled at me because she saw my grade card when they popped in at home for a hot minute, so for now I need to study." She said unhappily. Ruby nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys. I have to go study too."

"Okay, but don't get sidetracked thinking about Sapphire." Winked Jasper as they all walked away. Jasper headed to her car and Ruby and Amethyst walked the opposite way. She seriously had to study before she planned her escape and went to the party. She usually snuck out to Amethyst's parties without either parent knowing. She had become quite good at it. Eventually, she made it home. When she looked at the clock it was 6:47 pm.

She ran upstairs to study, not minding her parents. When she went upstairs, she opened up her backpack and got out her notes. She then got out her homework. When she opened her notebook she saw all new writing in it. Instead of her usual pencil markings, there were dark blue notes in pen written beneath her vague notes. They clarified things that she had barely touched on. It made the homework a breeze. The rest of the time she had left was done wondering how something like that even got into her notes.

"Who would randomly write in my notes and help me. More importantly, how did they get my book in the first place?" She thought puzzled. That was when it hit her. "Sapphire was the one with my book, so she wrote all those things in there to help me." She slowly started to smile widely. She was such a nice girl or maybe she was just giving Ruby special treatment. That thought made her feel happy but it was down right stupid to think she was special. They had only just met afterall.

She looked at her phone's time. It was 7:07 pm and from the looks of it, she could relax a bit before going to Amethyst's house. Her break out plan was always the same. Greg came with his van and brought a ladder and then drove her, Rose, and Pearl to the party. Greg was a good guy. He was always the first to offer his help when needed. She couldn't help but think that Rose and Greg were a good match for each other. She relaxed in her bed looking at her phone screen before locking it. She really liked this time to herself. It was nice.

Eventually, the time for the party came and Ruby was dying to know if Sapphire was coming. A quiet girl like her looked like she had no business in a party as crazy as Amethyst's. Last time, Ruby was only going to have one beer, but Jasper had to challenge her to a drinking contest. After one too many beers, she remembered nothing and woke up without her pants on the roof.

"Man, I need to tell Jasper I don't plan on getting that wasted ever again." Ruby thought as she rolled over in bed.

As soon as she got up, she heard rocks being thrown against her window. Already knowing who it was, she climbed out onto the ladder placed on the sill. '

"Hey, Greg." Ruby greeted with a smile, almost as if they weren't breaking her out of her own home.

"Hi." He greeted back strained as he held the ladder still.

She jumped down the other half of the ladder. Ruby tucked and rolled when she hit the lawn.

"Thanks as always, Greg!" Ruby said excitedly. She was suddenly so ready for a party. He nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. It's just a small stop." He said with a smile.

"So, I'm going to assume you're a designated driver?" Asked Ruby curiously.

He laughed heartily.

"Yeah right!" He said in between laughs. Most people had someone who drove them home, but Amethyst's closest friends were allowed to stay overnight. She got into the back of the van where Pearl was sitting. Rose sat next to Greg up front. Pearl seemed uncomfortably smashed between large pieces of band equipment.

She sat next to her and waved. Pearl did not seem in a good mood at all.

"How are you doing?" Asked Ruby slightly awkwardly.

"Just fantabulous." She replied sarcastically. "Okay. Conversation is definitely not an option." Ruby thought slightly irritated. She sighed. Pearl was just hurting because Rose wasn't interested, that was no excuse to act childish.

They arrived at the party after 10 minutes of driving. They stopped in the large driveway. Greg got out and opened the back for the two.

"Thanks, Greg." Ruby said stretching as she got out of the cramped van. Even though she was small, she still got crushed by the large equipment back there.

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

Pearl got out of the van without saying anything to Greg. Not even a thank you.

"You're welcome." He muttered under his breath. Obviously he was starting to get fed up with her rudeness.

"Don't worry Greg, she'll come around eventually. She's just being difficult." Ruby whispered to him. He nodded and they went into the large house blasting popular party songs. There they were greeted by Amethyst and Jasper pounding down drinks crazily. It was a surprise they weren't staggering yet. Red solo cups and bottles littered the countertop they were standing by.

Jasper and Amethyst saw them and waved unsteadily.

"Hey, Pippy! Get your ass over here and drink with us!" Jasper yelled with a huge grin on her face. Honestly, Ruby was surprised the sentence wasn't slurred.

"I am not getting as drunk as last time!" She said as she approached them. She accepted the drink Amethyst handed her and took a sip.

"Come on, Ruby. Chug it! You were fun when you were drunk last time!" Amethyst giggled loudly. Ruby shook her head.

"Roof-tiling isn't really the most comfortable bed. Plus, I was hung over for like four days." Ruby stated.

"I know! That was hilarious." Laughed Amethyst. Jasper seemingly saw something more interesting than the group because she went over to a corner. Ruby sighed. There was Lapis sitting uncomfortably right in the corner Jasper was approaching.

"Hey, cutie. Glad you could make it." Jasper greeted smiling. Ruby wasn't sure how she hadn't been to court yet, if not at the very least slapped.

She turned away flushed. "Come on, baby. Don't be like that." Jasper said inching closer.

"My name is not "baby", It's Lapis." She said quietly.

"I know that. Sorry. I'll call you anything you want me to, Lapis." She apologized. She looked at her almost in disbelief.

"Why do you keep hitting on me?" She asked. The tone she had was a mirthless laugh.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jasper asked curiously. Lapis shrugged.

"I have no idea how to take you, if I'm being honest." She admitted shyly.

"Orally mostly."

Lapis found herself laughing helplessly, despite herself. "Sorry, sorry. I should be more serious." Jasper said smiling. Finally, Lapis was reacting positively to her. "I'm honest and I like cute girls. That's all there is to know." Jasper got up and brought back Lapis a Smirnoff Ice. She took it and cracked open the cap. Lapis took a sip and then sighed.

"You have such an...annoying charm." Lapis admitted.

"I get that a lot." She laughed taking a drink of her own beverage.

"But why chase me? There are plenty of other girls at this school. Hell, most of them are at this party. We barely know each other." Jasper hummed in thought.

"That's what makes it fun. Life is all about having fun." Lapis quirked a brow.

"But haven't you ever gotten attached?"

"No one ever said I have fun without feelings. Hell, I'm hanging around you more than my friends. I wouldn't do that just for a one-time fuck." She said honestly.

"Well, what if it's more than one time?" Lapis challenged.

"Then I guess we'd be dating, now wouldn't we?" Jasper smiled at her and got closer. "So which one would you want to do?" Lapis rolled her lips nervously. Their faces were just inches away. Jasper being bolder, enclosed the gap.

"So, you think that it was Sapphire?" Ruby asked. Amethyst nodded.

"Oh yeah, for sure. There's no way it wasn- holy shit." The girl cut herself off at the scene she happened to notice while scanning the party. Ruby followed her gaze and saw Jasper and Lapis making out.

"That sure didn't take long." Amethyst stated. Ruby watched in amazement.

"How the hell can she get a person to like her that fast?!" Ruby exclaimed surprised. Even though Jasper was blunt and vulgar to a point, she somehow still managed to pick up chicks. Ruby was just as impressed as she was jealous.

"That's just Jasper. You've known her for how long now?" Amethyst asked.

"I know, but those girls were different. Lapis is quiet and withdrawn."

"Now you see, those are the girls that need to watch out for. Good girls don't get caught after all." Amethyst said as she shrugged. Lapis and Jasper weren't the only ones there that were now necking.

Lars and Sadie were also kissing and the aforementioned boy's hands were nearly in Sadie's pants before Amethyst stopped them. "Oh hell no. You guys are not about to do it in my living room. This here is not happening. You want to have fun? Go into the bathroom or go home." She told them sternly. Lars grumbled and most likely went to one of the places Amethyst suggested. Ruby laughed. Man, if she had ever seen a bad couple, they'd be it. They've had three break-ups in the last 2 months.

"God! I'd expect that from Lars, but Sadie? Christ, I thought she'd have a little more respect for herself." Amethyst sighed. Ruby shook her head.

"Girls do stupid things when they're with stupid guys." She stated. Just a few minutes later, a new person entered the party. It was Sapphire.

Ruby sighed. She noticed her drink was empty. She decided she needed another if she was going to gather up the courage to talk to her. Ruby kept staring in her direction. She looked a little lost.

"Oh, just hurry up and go over there. I know you want to." Amethyst ushered Ruby forward. Ruby nodded, grabbed another beer, chugged it, and then walked over.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. I didn't know about half of the shit I wrote down." She said.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said with another one of her smiles.

Ruby was a bit tipsy and found it hard to concentrate on the conversation. She watched Sapphire's body more than she liked to admit. Even if they were just quick glances, Ruby felt like she was acting like Jasper. "I figured I could help you. You looked like you could use it. You were asking Pearl a lot questions." Sapphire said. Ruby nodded.

"I suck at chemistry and Pearl likes to explain things like I already know what I asked about in the first place. It wouldn't be so bad if the teacher actually, you know, taught! Instead she just insists on talking about her grandkids. I don't give a damn about them, lady. I have a C in your class!" She complained. Ruby was a very animated talker. Her hands flew all over the place when she was talking about something she was passionate about or something that annoyed her. Sapphire laughed. She found the energy in her mannerisms cute. Slowly, the laughter subsided.

"Ah, I have to pay you back, don't I?" Ruby asked. Sapphire immediately shook her head.

"There's no need for that." She assured, but Ruby already started to go somewhere. When she returned, she had a shred of paper with writing on it. "If you need anything, just call." Ruby said with a smile. Sapphire took the number and put it in her shirt pocket while blushing. "Well it's not fair if I only have your number." She retorted.

She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table. She quickly wrote down her number and gave it to Ruby.

"There, now we're even." Sapphire said satisfied. She then looked over to Amethyst who was already wasted and Jasper who was moving Lapis somewhere more private.

"Your friends sure are...lively." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Oh, them? They're not that bad. I mean, they're loud, crude, and stupid, but they're good people." Sapphire laughed.

"Well that's not very nice." Ruby shrugged.

"It's true though. We are a pretty dumb bunch, but we're fun." The long-haired girl sighed.

"As entertaining as your friends are, the only reason I came here was to see if you saw my notes." She wanted to hide her stupid smile, but found it hard.

"Hey, Ruby. Who's your friend?" Asked Rose as she approached the group. She had a drink in her hand, but Ruby knew better. That drink was for Greg.

"Oh, I'm Sapphire." She greeted shaking her hand.

"I'm Rose. I'm glad you made it!" She said as she smiled widely. Ruby liked it how Rose was eager to be friends with anyone. When they were younger, Ruby was a bit difficult and didn't have many friends. Rose was the first close friend she had ever made.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose. Thank you. It's good to be here." She returned the smile. Suddenly, Ruby felt special. When she had first met Sapphire, she repeated her name just to herself as if she liked it.

"I know our school is really different from Homeworld, but hopefully you don't find the change too jarring. If you need any help, just let me know." Sapphire nodded.

"I appreciate it. I already like this school better. You have way friendlier people. Plus, there are definitely way more parties. I'm excited." Ruby's heart sped up at her statement. She really hoped Sapphire planned on attending Amethyst's parties often. It would give her someone to talk to who wasn't completely smashed. Plus, she was really enjoying their conversation at the moment.

"Is that why so many people transferred?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that, and the fact that they had a huge sex scandal. Very bad for reputation, especially if you had good grades. Parents would rather have their spoiled kids go to a city school than be accused of...soliciting for grades." Sapphire explained.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. That's awful." Rose frowned. She was glad she and Pearl moved schools sometime after third grade.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened here. Especially with the sleazy volleyball coach." Ruby shuddered. He taught a P.E class and was always creeping on the girls.

"Hey, Ruby. Can you come here?" Amethyst yelled over the loud music. She was standing in the kitchen. Right next to her was a glass sliding door that led to a wooden patio.

"Hold on one sec." Ruby said, leaving Rose to talk with Sapphire. She ran across the large living room, shoving through the drunk and high teenage crowd.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked finally arriving.

"To know where the hell Jasper is. Have you seen her?" Amethyst asked. She shook her head.

"Last I saw, she and Lapis were sucking face. That was like 20 minutes ago." Amethyst let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh, she better not skip out on helping me clean." The girl said while clenching her fist. Jasper was well-known for leaving with the crowd to avoid cleaning up. It didn't make it better that she was always leaving with someone. It seemed the circumstances weren't any different tonight.

"Is that all you wanted?" Ruby asked. She tried to hide the slight impatient edge to her voice.

"Yes, Ruby. You can go back to your girlfriend now. I got to get more booze from the basement anyway." Amethyst joked with a smile. Ruby rolled her eyes. When she returned, she found Rose, but no Sapphire.

"Where's Sapphire?" Asked Ruby curiously. Pearl was now in her place, standing off to the side.

"She told me that she had to be home, and that she was sorry for having to go. Must've been her mom who called because she left pretty quickly." Rose said. Ruby frowned. Not only was she disappointed that Sapphire had to leave so soon, she was also worried that they got Sapphire in trouble.

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asked, noticing her friend was distracted. Rose pointed to where she was looking and saw a girl's t-shirt on the stairs. Just then, Ruby felt sick to her stomach. She just realized where Jasper and Lapis were, and more importantly, what they were doing.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Ruby said paling. Vaguely, she could make out the shape of Amethyst's hair as she entered the living room from the basement. She ran out to the back patio, assuming that the bathrooms were already taken by horny teens. Ruby gagged loudly, but didn't throw up. Rose was immediately behind her.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Ruby nodded.

"I think I had too much to drink." Ruby lied hoping that she was fooled. Judging by the rather playful smile, Rose wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure it wasn't the thought of Amethyst having some fun?" She asked giggling.

"That's not Amethyst up there." Ruby warned gravely. Rose looked at her with interest.

"Who is it?" Rose asked curiously. Only Amethyst and her best friends were allowed upstairs and all of her friends came alone. More importantly, Amethyst made it very clear that Jasper was not allowed near any of the bedrooms.

"Amethyst is in the living room. It was Jasper and that new girl Lapis." She replied shuddering.

"Ooooh. Amethyst is going to be so mad." Was all Rose had to say.

"Be mad about what? Did Ruby blow chunks on my carpet or something?" She asked right behind them.

Amethyst stood there with an intrigued look on her face. She had just put down a fresh case of alcohol on a table when she saw Ruby run at the speed of light to the backyard. She followed lazily to make sure that she was alright. Rose then looked panicked. Ruby would have been but she was still felt sick.

After Rose slowly explained what may or may not have been going on in her room, Amethyst flipped.

"They are _what_?"

Amethyst made her way upstairs quickly to prevent or interrupt anything that was happening. Greg curiously tread over to stand next to his girlfriend. He had just nearly been run over by Amethyst.

"Um, can anyone tell me why Amethyst nearly bowled Pearl and I over?" Greg asked knowing how lazy the teen was. Rose motioned him to come to her and then whispered what was going on upstairs, presumably in Amethyst's bedroom. Greg blushed a dark red.

"Oh, um...gross." He said awkwardly standing there. Ruby was thankful Rose whispered what she told him because she wasn't sure if she could handle to hear that again.

"I don't even want to know." Pearl shuddered. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised with it being Jasper and all.

Just then a naked Lapis covered by nothing more than her underwear and a sheet jumped out of Amethyst's bedroom window.

"You better come back with my sheets, you horny bitch!" Amethyst yelled with a flushed face from the window. Just then, Jasper joined Amethyst by the window. She was completely naked from the waist up, but thankfully Amethyst blocked her chest from the angle they were looking from.

"I'll call you!" Jasper called after her loudly from the window. Ruby looked more astonished than disgusted. Rose and Greg sat there with shocked expressions.

"So, uh...that just happened." Greg said slightly wishing he hadn't seen that display.

"Yeah..." Rose slowly trailed off.

"Jesus Christ." Pearl mumbled disappointedly pinching the bridge of her nose. Shortly after that fiasco, the party ended. Amethyst turned on the lights, earning groans from the partygoers.

"Hey, guys. Fun's over. Get out!" She yelled as she turned off the music. The group of cool kids looked confused. Amethyst was never one to cut things early. Slowly but surely everyone left.

Ruby sighed. Now they were all expected to clean. Even Amethyst was going to clean. Normally she just sat and encouraged Pearl while she did so, but apparently she had a bed to disinfect. Jasper came downstairs a little bit later, still fiddling with her belt trying to get it through all the loops. Amethyst glared at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She asked barely containing her outrage. Jasper was so drunk she didn't really notice the problem.

"Nothing. I am actually quite happy. I almost got laid." She slurred.

"Yeah, in my bed! Do you have no shame?! Because of you the party ended early." She said trying to calm herself down. Jasper stared at her blankly.

"It didn't have to. I don't see what's so bad. I didn't use your parents' bedroom." Amethyst sighed.

"You know what, Jasper? Just go home. I'll talk to you when you can stand correctly." She couldn't exactly get through to Jasper if she was hammered. She probably wouldn't even remember her lecture. "Rose, you don't mind driving her home, do you?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"Only if it's okay if Greg and I can go too. I have to use his van." She said gently. Amethyst nodded her approval. Rose smiled. "Thank you, Amethyst." Pearl perked up.

"Wait, I have go too if you guys do. Greg was my ride, remember?" Amethyst groaned.

"Wasn't Ruby taken with you guys too?" Asked Amethyst, not exactly excited to hear the answer.

"I'll stay here, even though I don't want to. I'll just sneak back home in the morning." Ruby said sighing. Amethyst smiled, giving her a silent thanks. Rose got Greg's van keys and took a tipsy Greg, a sober Pearl, and a drunk Jasper home. Rose benefitted from being the designated driver. It often gave her an excuse to stay the night at Greg's house. Rose may have seemed innocent, but she could be downright devious when she wanted to be.

"And then there were two." Ruby sighed as she started to pick up beer bottles thrown carelessly around the house. Amethyst already had trash bags on standby. Every countertop, table, and even some chairs had empty bottles and cups strewn about them.

"I really appreciate you staying. Fucking Jasper was a dumb bitch and ruined everything." Amethyst mumbled as she angrily threw bottles into a trash bag. Ruby shook her head.

"Well, it is Jasper we're talking about." Amethyst let out an annoyed snort.

"Why my bed?! There were bathrooms upstairs yet she chose my bedroom of all places." Ruby shrugged as she tied a trash bag and opened a new one.

"Probably just went along with muscle-memory. Plus, she did have a point. Aren't you relieved it wasn't in your parents' bed?" The teen paused.

"Ugh, at least they don't have to sleep in their bed every night. They aren't even here for more than a week at a time. I'm taking the couch tonight. Jasper is going to pay for this." Ruby laughed.

"She'll pay for it with her hangover." She assured.

"I hope Lapis has herpes." Was all Amethyst grumbled in return. They had collected about two trash bags worth of cups, bottles, and caps. Ruby stretched tiredly. Suddenly, her phone rang. Ruby wondered who would be calling this late. Her blood ran cold at the contact name. It was her father.

"Of course the one night this week that I sneak out he finds out." She thought to herself. Ruby picked up and was immediately greeted by an angry voice.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

"At Amethyst's." She replied casually.

"What the hell are you doing there?" He boomed finally.

"Staying the night. I asked Mom, since you want nothing more to do with me." Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, sure, and you just so happened to want to go out of your window to get there. Listen, I know you went to a party. If you don't get your ass home, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She challenged heatedly.

"Just get your ass home. I'm not arguing with you." He said with a threatening tone to his voice.

"Well, that's just too bad because I was dropped off here." She said into the phone flippantly. Ruby heard heavy footsteps and the jingle of keys. Her stomach fell into her shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asked honestly scared of the answer.

"Coming to get you." That was all he said before he hung up.

"Shit!" Ruby yelled as she kicked a table. Her sudden outburst startled Amethyst.

"What'd he say?" She asked surprised. Ruby held her head in her hands.

"My dad is apparently coming to get me." She said sighing loudly.

"Crap! How the hell did he find out?" She asked panicking. Her dad was very intimidating. Even Jasper was a little unnerved by him, and that said a lot. Amethyst would not want to deal with that man angry. Ruby sighed while tying the last trash bag. He would surely have something to say. Suddenly Ruby realized something.

"Greg forgot to take the ladder."

Amethyst could have sworn she saw Ruby start to steam. "He forgot to take the fucking ladder!" She yelled. Amethyst shook her head.

"Man, that was a major fuck-up. Even for him." Amethyst said to herself quietly. Ruby started to pace.

"I am so screwed! He is so lucky he isn't here right now." Ruby was let out a frustrated sigh turned groan. She started to try and calm herself down by trying to control her breathing, but it didn't work and added to her anger and frustration.

There was a hard knock on the door. Amethyst gulped.

"See ya', Ruby." Amethyst said sadly.

"Bye, Amethyst." She said just as unhappily.

"Be safe, bub." Amethyst lipped. Ruby nodded and then opened the door to the tall man that was her father. Honestly, he looked like he could kill someone. She walked to the car wordlessly and got in the passenger side.

"Oh, no you don't. Get in the back. I only let normal people ride in the front." He said pointing to the back. She sighed and did as he said. All she had to do was keep it together until they got home.

"Just be quiet. Don't say anything. Ignore it." Ruby thought on repeat.

"You see, that's the problem with America today. Faggots never keep it a secret anymore. You all just go to parties and sleep around. It's your life to live, but why the hell do you want to spend it doing that? It never used to be like this. It all started when you started hanging around Jasper and Amethyst. Do you like acting like you didn't have a father growing up? You make friends with the most worthless people. I guess I just don't understand why you would want to be one of them." He let out an angry sigh. Ruby grimaced, eyebrows setting in a firm line.

"I'd rather be friends with people like them than have a father like you."

So much for staying quiet. Ruby's dad nearly looked like he wanted to slam on the breaks. She was mildly surprised he didn't. He shook his head disappointedly.

"You have no idea what you have. You're lucky you have a father like me because anyone else would've slapped the spit right out of your mouth. Don't worry about it though. When you're 18, you'll be right out of my house. You won't have to speak to me ever again. I'm looking forward to it."

The rest of the ride was so silent you could hear a pin drop. When they got home, she went upstairs without another word. Her father said he would think about her punishment. After relaxing on her bed a bit, she covered up. She wanted to punch Greg in the nuts, but it wasn't entirely his fault. She had to take some of the blame too since it was her house. Ruby wished she would've paid more attention. After a while she heard her mother get up out of bed.

She was probably woken up by her father before the call. Her mother opened the door. Instead of the mad or outraged expression Ruby expected, she wore a gentle one.

"So, you went to a party." It wasn't a question but Ruby nodded anyway. She sat down next to her on the bed like she did when Ruby was little. "I'm not mad and I don't think you should be punished. You're a young lady capable of making good decisions, and after what you've witnessed, you deserve some fun. I trust you not to do anything stupid. Just next time please tell me if you're going to a party. As long as you have friends there, I won't care." Ruby thought her jaw was about to drop to the floor. She didn't even know what to say. Her mother was different from her dad. Perhaps she felt bad about Ruby's father putting her down everyday since she was 13.

"I...Thanks, Mom." She said hugging her. Her mom smiled.

"Believe it or not, I was your age once too. I just don't want you to be in a situation like I was in when I was younger. I want you to be able to be honest with me and ask for help when you need it." She assured patting her back. "And if your father says anything about that, say that you have my permission. Not like he's the breadwinner of this family anyways." She said as she got up. Ruby smiled widely. "I love you." Her mom said sweetly.

"I love you too, Mom." Ruby replied.

Her mom slowly closed the door and went back to bed. All things considered, the night went wonderfully.

"Man, Amethyst is not going to believe this." Ruby said quietly to herself. She slept happily in her bed that night. Her mom went back to sleep so there was no fighting to keep her up. Ruby awoke early. Since there was no school the next day, she went downstairs to go eat breakfast.

She texted Amethyst after she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened." Ruby knew all too well she wouldn't be up until 1:00 pm at the earliest. Perhaps even later because she had to clean up the rest of that huge mess all by herself last night. It was currently 10:39 am. Jasper definitely wouldn't be up. She wasn't an early bird by any stretch of the imagination. Plus, she was probably hungover pretty badly. A realization then hit Ruby like a brick. Frantically, the girl ran upstairs and searched the pockets of her shorts she had worn last night. Finally, in the left pocket, she found the napkin that contained Sapphire's number.

Ruby quickly added the number to her phone.

"I must've been pretty tipsy last night. I can't believe I almost forgot to add her number to my contacts." The girl smiled happily to herself while reflecting on the night before. Things couldn't have gone better.

Ruby knew her dad was at work, so she went to the couch to watch tv. Boring shows came on, but Ruby honestly couldn't think of another way to waste time. She would text her friends, but Amethyst and Jasper were still asleep. She could text Rose. She was always a morning person, but since she drove Greg home, she was probably spending time with Greg and Ruby didn't want to interrupt that. After a few shows, tt was 12:39 pm. Being bored, she then got on her phone with the tv on in the background. She boredly scrolled through YouTube, checking up on her favorite creators. It was around 1:56 pm when she finally got a text from Amethyst.

"What happened?" Ruby simply called her to hear her reaction. It also made it quicker as Amethyst was a slow and messy typer when she was tired.

"Hello?" Amethyst asked drowsily. She must've just gotten up.

"Hey! Guess who's not grounded?." Ruby asked.

"No way. How did you get out of that one? Your dad was fucking pissed!"

"My mom had a talk with me and didn't think I should be punished. That's not even the best part though. Guess who's good to go to all of your parties?" the drowsy Amethyst didn't seem drowsy anymore.

"No way! You're shitting me!" She exclaimed. Ruby laughed.

"I shit you not." She replied.

"I think you know what this means." Amethyst started.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"We need to go do something fun to celebrate, duh!" Amethyst said.

"I'll call Jasper. If she's even awake, that is." Ruby said. Amethyst groaned.

"Alright, but I have a bone to pick with her." She said angrily. They both said goodbye. Ruby then called Jasper. She didn't pick up until the 5th time she called.

"Hm, hello?" She grumbled quietly.

"Hey, Amethyst and I were wondering if you want to go somewhere fun with us." She asked. Jasper took a bit to respond.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?" Jasper asked groggily. She already figured she was driving.

"We haven't exactly decided yet." She heard Jasper groan.

"Well, text me when you know."

"Okay, I will. Don't go back to sleep."

"I can't promise anything." Was all Jasper replied before Ruby hung up. After texting each other, they decided that they wanted to go to the skating rink. It was Rose's idea after talking with Amethyst. Of course she would want to do something like that after a party. She was the only one who didn't drink besides Pearl. That's what sucked about living in a small town though. There were few places to actually hang out.

Ruby took a shower and then got dressed. She waited patiently outside for Jasper to pick her up, but was surprised when Rose, Greg, and Pearl showed up instead.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked curiously. "Jasper's car doesn't have enough room for everyone, so we came to pick you up." Greg said.

"Oh, yeah, you forgot to take your ladder and totally got me busted." Ruby said as she opened the door to the back. In the back of her head, she wondered why Jasper didn't have enough room. The band equipment was gone and finally allowed them some space to sit. Pearl must've complained.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry." Greg said scratching the back of head awkwardly. He was surprised how calm Ruby was about the whole thing.

"It's fine. The night turned out pretty good anyway." She said smiling. Greg gave her a questioning look. Well, he's glad it worked out for her because if it wouldn't have, Greg Universe would be one dead man. Ruby climbed into the back and Greg started the van. "I feel bad for leaving Amethyst to clean all by herself last night." Ruby stated with a sigh.

"She probably stayed up for God-knows-how-long. That girl can not clean." Pearl chuckled to herself. Cleaning up a party wasn't as simple as throwing everything away. Each bottle had to have a matching cap. If even one cap were to be found, Amethyst would be dead. Pearl was good at that kind of thing. She enjoyed doing stuff like that. Amethyst on the other hand took many mini breaks.

"Well, it was probably better than having to clean and look after a drunk Jasper. I thought Amethyst was going to kill her last night after what she'd done." Greg mumbled. Rose let out a giggle.

"Last night was definitely eventful. Even though I...saw more than I wanted to, I met the other new student. Sapphire is pretty nice. It was sad she had to go so soon." Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, she left before I could get back." She complained. Rose smiled widely.

"You're really coming out of your shell. I'm proud of you, Ruby." She gave the girl in the front seat a puzzled look.

"Really? I haven't noticed." The van slowed to a stop and Greg got out of the front. Greg once again opened the door for Pearl and Ruby. "Thanks, Greg." Ruby smiled. Pearl once again said nothing and just left. Greg furrowed his brows in blatant annoyance.

"Does she really think that treating me like trash will change the fact that we're dating?" Greg asked irritably. Ruby tried to hold in her shock. It took a lot to make Greg angry. Especially to say something so blunt.

Ruby patted him on the back knowing just how Pearl could be. He sent her a quick smile before they entered. There they saw Amethyst, Jasper and...Lapis?! Ruby figured it would be better if she kept all of her questions to herself for the time being.

"Hi guys." Jasper greeted. It was awkward for a bit, especially because it was no secret what Jasper and Lapis were doing in Amethyst's room last night.

Lapis shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of Jasper's friends. Rose was the first one to recover from her surprise.

"Hello, Jasper. Hello, Lapis. I don't believe that I've gotten the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Rose." She greeted politely.

"I sure have." Jasper said slapping Lapis' bottom. She flushed. Eager to change the direction of the conversation, Ruby intervened.

"Let's go get our skates." Ruby said while ushering them to the counter. They all got their shoe sizes and Jasper made a crack about how her shoe size was bigger than Greg's. When they were ready to skate, Lapis and Jasper mysteriously disappeared.

"So, uh...why is she here?" Ruby asked finally.

"I was serious when I said she better give me back my sheets, so we stopped at her house and got them. Then Jasper had the amazing idea to bring her along." Amethyst said unhappily.

"So uh, how did she get her address?" Ruby asked curiously. Amethyst sighed.

"She had her number and asked where she lived." They waited a bit for them to come back, but they never did. They started without them because they were most likely busy doing something else. Pearl skated gracefully and effortlessly.

"Wow, Pearl, you're still so good at this!" Complimented Rose. Pearl smiled, clearly flattered.

"Thank you, Rose." Pearl said back. While Amethyst had no trouble with skating, Greg could barely move an inch without falling over. Rose giggled and helped him up.

"I'm not." He said holding onto Rose's forearm and the railing. They both started laughing together.

Pearl looked with jealousy practically spilling from her very being. The lithe girl seemed to have an idea. Ruby was currently trying her hardest not to fall on her face. She finally balanced out and watched Pearl whisper something in Rose's ear. Rose smiled and nodded. Greg held solely onto the guardrail while Pearl and Rose skated off together.

They both looked quite graceful as they danced slowly. She then heard Amethyst scoff and skate to the other side of the rink.

"What got into her?" Ruby asked herself. After their little escapade, Pearl smiled widely.

"It's been awhile since we skated." Giggled Rose. Pearl nodded.

"Far too long. You're still as great as ever." Complimented Pearl genuinely

"How'd you do that?!" Greg asked amazed.

"Pearl and I used to skate all the time to practice balance in ballet. I was no good so I quit but I still remember the basics. Pearl's wonderful, so she still practices.." Rose explained. To this, Pearl gasped.

"You were amazing! Especially on stage. Remember our elementary performance of Swan Lake?" Pearl was quick to shoot down any doubts she had.

"Maybe you can teach me sometime, Rose." Greg suggested jokingly. Pearl started to laugh.

"Ballet is an elegant art that takes years of practice and flexibility. I don't think someone of your...build could perform it well." Pearl said. Even though she said those words with a smile, there was a strong venom within them. Ruby rolled her eyes. She loved doing or saying anything she could to put Greg down. Ruby felt her temper start to rise. Greg may not have been the sharpest guy, but he was nice and didn't deserve that. Plus, Rose wasn't a person with a thin build either.

"Well, I think Greg could do it. I mean like you said, ballet is an art. Art can be altered in a way to fit someone like Greg." Said Ruby challenging Pearl. She looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Perhaps you would like to take ballet to see if it's as easy as you say. A football player like yourself must be so skilled at being graceful." Ruby was about to say something snappy before she was interrupted.

"That's a great idea, Pearl!" Rose said completely delighted. Both Ruby and Pearl looked at each other before looking at Rose.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"If you were to join ballet, it would be easy for you to catch up." She explained cheerfully. Ruby shrugged. "Rose, I'm not really much of a fine arts kind of person." Ruby trailed off.

"Oh, I know." She laughed. They just realized that she was joking. Sometimes they thought she was so naive it was painful. After a few minutes, Jasper and Lapis came back from wherever they were. Amethyst had already skated back over.

"Where were you guys?" Amethyst asked.

"I was getting my wallet out of the car to pay for us and she was going to the bathroom." Lapis nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Said Ruby as she hurried away.

She took off her skates and put on her regular shoes. Ruby went to the bathroom to cool down for a bit. Amethyst must've realized this because shortly after, she followed her.

"What the hell is her deal?" She asked Amethyst as soon as they got into the restroom.

"I know, she's such a bitch sometimes. She doesn't even think about how anyone else feels." Amethyst sighed heavily. Ruby couldn't understand what she was so upset about. By the time Pearl had been so openly rude, Amethyst had already been off skating by herself.

Ruby quirked a brow.

"Why are you so angry?" The question hung in the air. Ruby's eyes widened. "Amethyst...do you like Pearl?" It came out as a slow and drawn out question. Amethyst's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"No, of course not!" She squeaked heatedly. Ruby gasped.

"Oh my god! You do!" Ruby accused. Poor Amethyst looked like she was about to either cry or run away in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" She said hiding her face. Ruby smiled.

"So, is that why you made off so quickly? Because you were jealous?" Ruby asked with a cheeky grin. Amethyst didn't respond but she didn't have to. She couldn't believe that Amethyst who only dated around for fun was now getting jealous and fawning over Pearl.

"Okay, okay! I admit it. Can I go pee now?" She asked in a rush to get out of Ruby's sight.

Ruby started to laugh as Amethyst went into a stall on the end. After a bit she heard Amethyst scream.

"Ew, what the fuck?!" She yelled loudly.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby. She knew Amethyst wouldn't just say that to anything. This was the same person who went into bathrooms where some girls threw their used tampons and pads on the ground. Ruby waited until she heard the door unlock then she walked in.

There was a pair of underwear on the floor. Amethyst gagged.

"You don't think that Lapis and Jasper were here, do you?" She asked as she looked at Ruby.

"I mean it is kind of a coincidence that they both had to do something that took the same amount of time." Ruby trailed off. She looked away from the clothing on the floor.

"That is gross." Amethyst said leaving the stall.

"Did you really expect more from Jasper?" Asked Ruby. Amethyst shrugged.

"Just a little bit." Amethyst admitted. They left the bathroom in disgust knowing that Lapis was most likely missing her underwear. When they got back, Pearl was chatting up Lapis.

"How long ago were you been in ballet?" Pearl asked curiously. The girl hummed.

"I stopped doing it in grade school." Lapis replied.

"I didn't know you were in ballet!" Exclaimed Jasper through their chatter.

"I guess I never got to tell you." Laughed Lapis nervously.

"Probably because you guys were too busy fucking." Muttered Ruby to herself.

"Well at Homeworld it was popular among the girls. They had a huge program. It was a replacement for Gym. It gave parents bragging rights too." Lapis explained.

"I think I remember you. Lazuli, right? You weren't half bad." Pearl stroked her chin while trying to remember the information.

"Oh yeah! You two moved schools." Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. Lapis took it out and looked at it. "Oh, that's my mom. She says I have to be home." She said disappointedly.

"I'll drive you." Jasper said as she led the smaller teen out by the hand.

"She was such a nice girl." Said Pearl. She probably would've thought more highly of her had she not witnessed her leap from a window half-naked. Pearl must've liked Lapis well enough though. Especially if she was willing to associate with her after the events of last night.

"I'm hungry." Amethyst said. Greg nodded.

"Me too. I could get us all a pizza from here." Suggested Greg. Amethyst shook her head.

"The pizza here tastes like crap." Amethyst grimaced. Everyone gave her a strange look, even Pearl.

"What?" She asked blushing lightly under everyone's intense gaze. It was a huge surprise that Amethyst actually hated a food. She never hated any food before.

"You once ate an entire expired burrito. How in the hell are you going to tell me that you don't like a pizza?!" Asked Ruby still in shock. Amethyst shrugged.

"It just doesn't taste right." She answered casually.

"Well, I'll take her word for it." Said Pearl. If it wasn't good to Amethyst, it certainly wouldn't be good to a picky eater like Pearl. Rose nodded.

"We can go to the diner on the other side of town. Greg and I eat there all the time. It's amazing! It's called the Ocean Gem. Have any of you been there?" Asked Rose. All of them shook their heads. She gasped dramatically.

"Well, would you guys be willing to try it?" Amethyst shrugged.

"Sure." Everyone agreed that eating at the dinner was a better option than greasy old pizza.

" I'll tell numb nuts where we're going." Amethyst said as she pulled out her phone to text Jasper.

"I wish we could invite Sapphire. She seems nice. Plus, she could use some friends. The only way we could ask her is if we had school, though. Maybe we should ask her next time we hang." Rose suggested. She seemed terribly disappointed that they couldn't get to know the new girl until sometime during the school week.

"I could text her and ask if you want." Ruby said. Everyone around her looked at her with a slack jaw. Amethyst even dropped her phone in response to the suggestion.

"You have Sapphire's number?" Rose asked raising a brow. Ruby nodded.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Jasper. She's gonna freak!" Amethyst said, her mouth still gaping.

"How did you get her number?" Asked Rose over all the commotion Amethyst was making.

"She wrote some notes for me so I gave her my number in case she needed anything. In return she gave me hers." Ruby explained casually.

Rose smiled widely.

"Great! Text her and ask. Also, I want the details later." She winked at Ruby playfully.

"Not you too, Rose." Ruby sighed. The bright-haired girl simply giggled in response. Amethyst was still spazzing out. Ruby got her phone out of her pocket to text her. Ruby paused.

What was Sapphire to her? Was she her friend? Would it be appropriate to invite to eat with her other friends, or would it be too awkward? Ruby stared at her phone contemplating the decision for a bit before deciding that if Rose thought it was a good idea, then she should do it. She went to the contact name and started to type.

"Hey, it's Ruby. My friends and I were wondering if you would like to go to the Ocean Gem with us. We can give you a ride if you need one." Ruby didn't notice until she put her phone away, but her heart was racing. How could a simple text make her so nervous?

Not even a minute later, her phone went off.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! This is my first chaptered story on the site. I'm a newbie, so please tell me if I could do anything better. I'm already working on chapter two and it should be out shortly. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Swear, It's Not What You Think!

"What'd she say?! What'd she say?!" Asked Amethyst bouncing excitedly. Everyone was looking at Ruby expectantly. She looked at the text and read it aloud.

"Sure, they have good food and I'm excited to see your friends again. I don't need a ride. I already have my license, so I'll see you there." Rose clapped her hands together once.

"That's great!" She exclaimed. Greg nodded.

"Alright, we better get going if we want to meet her there." He said as he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

Ruby didn't show it, but she was really excited to see Sapphire again. A nervous lump then formed in her throat as she realized that Jasper and Amethyst would probably try to do something stupid, especially since they insisted that she liked her.

Ruby just hoped that the two would try to behave themselves. All of them got into Greg's van. Jasper had so quickly agreed to take Lapis home that she had forgotten about Amethyst. Not that she minded. Being in a car with Jasper and Lapis was horribly awkward.

Ruby purposely took a seat on the end so Amethyst would have to sit next to Pearl.

The muscular girl winked slyly. Amethyst rolled her eyes in response. Pearl didn't really notice their playful exchange. The blonde seemed to be deep in thought.

"So...Lapis and Jasper, huh?" Greg trailed off.

Amethyst scoffed loudly.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Jasper really can't control herself around a new piece." The lazy girl said rolling her eyes.

"I wonder how long this one is going to last." Pearl commented off-handedly.

"I don't know. It could be awhile. Jasper has been through pretty much every girl in the school." Ruby stated. They were all accustomed to how their friend was. Jasper wasn't a commitment kind of person. She was always the culprit behind a bad break-up.

"There's a reason she's always the center of dyke drama." Amethyst chuckled to herself. The two both dated loosely, but only Jasper would actively pursue someone in a relationship. Amethyst preferred staying off of people's shit-lists. Plus, it wasn't smart to date a past cheater.

They soon arrived at the Ocean Gem. Rose had opened the door for them this time. "Thank you, Rose." Pearl said carefully stepping out of the van.

"Yeah, thanks." Amethyst said. Ruby thanked her as well. It was no surprise that Pearl would kiss up to Rose. They went inside and saw Jasper waiting.

"What took you so long?" Asked Jasper.

"We had to pay and all that junk." Amethyst answered back casually. The front doors opened and in came Sapphire.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sapphire." Rose greeted happily. Ruby started to stumble over her words a bit before managing a simple greeting.

"Hello, Rose. Hello, Ruby. It's nice to see you again too." Sapphire greeted back politely. Jasper's eyes widened. Amethyst had forgotten to tell her that they would be having a special guest. They were waited on and brought to a large table. Sapphire sat in between Ruby and Rose.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce everybody." Ruby said flushing slightly.

"Sapphire, these are my friends. This is Greg, Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl, and you've already met Rose." After all of the introducing was done, they started looking at the menu. A waitress came and got their drink orders while they decided what they wanted to eat.

"So, how did you like my little get-together?" Amethyst asked setting down a menu.

"Hm, it was...interesting." Sapphire trailed off thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" The thick-haired girl asked, feigning hurt.

"Can you really blame her? The first thing that she witnessed was Jasper sucking Lapis's face like a vacuum cleaner." Ruby deadpanned.

"Good point." Amethyst grumbled glaring at the aforementioned girl. Jasper whistled inconspicuously.

"I never said I didn't have fun." Sapphire laughed.

"I did." Jasper smirked. That statement earned her a hard smack from Amethyst with a menu.

"So, Sapphire. How did you get here so fast?" Rose asked politely.

"I live in the area." Sapphire replied.

"That means you live pretty far away from the school." Said Pearl thoughtfully.

"It's not so bad. I have a car and don't mind the drive. It gives me time to myself." She said casually. Jasper nudged Amethyst and they exchanged looks.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jasper stated suddenly, rising up from her seat. Amethyst followed wordlessly.

The pair slipped away from the group. Once the bathroom door shut, Jasper wasted no time.

"Why is she here?" Asked Jasper in a hushed tone even though no one else was in the bathroom to hear them.

"Ruby got her digits!" Exclaimed Amethyst. Jasper gasped.

"When did she do that?" Asked Jasper surprisedly.

"It was at the party. I guess she did some kind of favor for Ruby." Amethyst shrugged.

"Like "favor" favor or sexual favor?" She asked looking at her seriously.

"I think she wrote some notes for her or something." Replied Amethyst, remembering something about notes through all her excitement.

"Oh." Jasper said thoughtfully. Amethyst sighed.

"Is that all you wanted?" Jasper shook her head.

"No. I thought that it would be obvious what we need to do now." Jasper said as she looked at Amethyst. Finally, Amethyst realized what she actually wanted.

"Wingmen?" Amethyst asked.

"Wingmen." Jasper replied.

The first phase of their plan involved finding out if Sapphire was actually gay. They decided to get Sapphire and Ruby closer and pick up on her social cues. The pair high-fived and exited the restroom. Shortly after they came back the waitress came to take their orders. Once they decided, the worker left.

"Okay, so who's the hottest celebrity? Let's debate." Amethyst asked suddenly.

"Oh definitely Ruby Rose. There's no question." Jasper replied.

"That's your pick?" Ruby asked slightly surprised.

"What? Boobs and ass aren't everything. Guess we know what Ruby looks for in a woman." The afro-haired girl immediately flushed.

"That's not what I meant! I'm just saying she's a stud." Jasper shrugged.

"I like all women, hon. Stud, butch, fem, you name it."

"Maybe that's why you're such a whore." Amethyst laughed heartily as Jasper threw her straw paper at her.

"Nick Jonas is pretty sexy." Rose laughed.

"You always were a Disney kid." Pearl sighed.

"What about you, Sapphire?" Amethyst asked casually. Jasper smiled, catching onto the purpose of the innocent question.

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I was never really much of a person to pay attention to that kind of thing." The pair tried to hide the disappointment in their eyes. Attempt one failed. Before the girl could try to pry an answer out of her, their food came. Everyone dug in and the topic was forgotten.

"Did you guys hear about Andromeda High's football team? I heard that they're undefeated in their season so far." Greg said while cutting up his ham. Jasper scoffed.

"So are we. We would've been last year too if Bismuth wouldn't have fucking graduated early." She grumbled with her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, she was something else on the line." Greg agreed.

"I miss her but she barely talks to us anymore." Amethyst mumbled. The large girl was pretty acquainted with their group. Amethyst, Jasper, and Ruby all up looked to her during their freshman and sophomore years in and outside of football.

"Last I heard, she was going to a college out of state. I'm glad that she's getting her education out of the way early, but I wish she'd talk to us more often." Pearl sighed. Bismuth was well-known by everyone. She was always welcome at Amethyst's house. Parties with her got crazier than her dreads. She was blunt, but kind-hearted. Bismuth had a knack for being direct physically and socially and it was one of her best qualities.

"I never got that about her. One moment she was splitting heads and causing concussions, the next she was stressing over a B on her report card." Ruby laughed. She let out a solemn sigh. Ruby wondered if they would all keep in touch after high school. The thought was scary. It was quiet for a moment. The waitress soon came back to ask how the check was split.

"I'll pay for all of us." Amethyst said casually. Sapphire shook her head.

"You don't have to. Isn't that a little expensive?" She asked politely.

Amethyst left little room for discussion as the bill had already been printed.

"It's okay. She's loaded." Stated Jasper quite bluntly. Sapphire still seemed slightly uncomfortable with the idea, but Amethyst refused any attempts Sapphire made to offer her money.

"It's fine, really. This is barely half of my allowance." The girl assured. After the bill was paid, they all stood in the parking lot.

"Follow my lead." Jasper whispered to Amethyst. The girl nodded determinedly.

"Let's go to Funland." Suggested Jasper casually. Ruby looked at them strangely.

"Why would you want to go there?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We've only spent like...two hours together." Jasper said.

"Yeah, and it's Saturday. We gotta do something fun. It's only 4:46 pm." Added Amethyst.

"That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Rose. She turned to Greg and gave him her best pleading face and he agreed.

"Well, I guess it isn't too late." Greg said. Rose's eyes sparkled with excitement. Then, she suddenly realized she hadn't asked Sapphire.

"Would you like to come with us?" Rose asked with a smile.

She seemed to ponder for a bit before reaching a verdict.

"Sure. I've had fun with you guys. Why not?" She said with her own soft smile. It seems Ruby was the only one to notice. Her heart throbbed in her chest. Pearl seemed uncomfortable about going to an amusement park but didn't voice it, probably for Rose's sake.

Suddenly Greg's phone buzzed. He looked at it and sighed.

"Hey, my friend needs a ride back to his place and he has company. Jasper do you mind taking Ruby and Pearl?" Asked Greg. Jasper nodded understandingly.

"I don't see why you're always at his beck and call." Jasper said as she got into her car. She stared disapprovingly at Greg before he gave a sheepish shrug.

Everyone piled into Jasper's car except Sapphire, who walked to the back of the restaurant. By the time they had left, the group still hadn't seen Sapphire pull out. The girl must've parked in the lot behind the restaurant. Once they arrived, they got out and waited by Jasper's car. A few minutes later, a nice car pulled up beside them. "Holy shit! Is that Sapphire?" She asked in awe of the cool blue paint job.

Ruby felt her mouth go dry as she watched Sapphire get out of her vehicle. Her long legs covered in tight jeans stretched slowly. Those legs led up to tantalizing full thighs. Coffee-colored skin peeked out from a blue t-shirt that was slightly ruffled. A light denim jacket covered her arms. Ruby swallowed thickly.

Man, it was going to be a long day.

"Okay, now I'm jealous." mumbled Jasper.

"That car must've cost a fortune. It was released pretty recently." Stated Pearl.

"How did you get such a badass car?! My parents would never buy me something that nice as my first car." Amethyst said as she eyed it enviously.

"So, let me guess. Your favorite color is blue?" Asked Ruby raising a brow. She nodded sheepishly.

"How could you tell?" Sapphire asked innocently. Ruby smirked.

"Educated guess."

They went to the entrance and waited there for Rose and Greg.

"Just like I thought. They bailed." Amethyst said stuffing her phone back into her pocket angrily. Ruby rolled her eyes at the news. Even though she was expecting it, it still pissed her

off.

"Who did? Rose and Greg?" Sapphire asked curiously. Amethyst nodded with a grimace. "How come?"

"Their friend Marty. He's always bumming them for rides. It's fucking annoying. Greg feels like he owes him something just because he books his gigs." Ruby said with a deep frown.

"They're always fretting over him. Marty makes Greg drive him and his junkie friends around." Pearl complained just as upset.

"He's just a wannabe greedy prick. He does coke like he's managing Beyonce." Amethyst stated. The group walked up to the ticket booth. Amethyst was about to offer to pay, but Sapphire immediately stuffed her money into the man's hand before she had time to even get her wallet.

"You didn't have to pay." Amethyst shrugged casually. She was glad that Sapphire was eager to return the favor. It was a good trait. Sure, Amethyst paid for their friend group at times, but she didn't mind. If she did, she wouldn't offer. She knew that her friends weren't as fortunate as her. Not every kid is fortunate to have the Little Orphan Annie lifestyle.

"Yeah, those tickets all together cost," Jasper paused for a bit to count on her fingers. "25 dollars." She finished triumphantly. Sapphire shook her head.

"25 dollars is nothing compared to buying a meal for seven people." She countered calmly.

"Rose was right. You're good company." Pearl complimented. Sapphire smiled slightly.

"Not really."

"I thought you were pretty great at the party." Ruby added smiling at her. Sapphire blushed slightly and looked away.

They entered and Amethyst and Jasper thought up a plan.

"Let's go on The Destroyer!" Exclaimed Amethyst. That was the tallest coaster in the park. Pearl looked at the large ride in the distance and gulped.

"Um, perhaps you'd like to go on a...smaller ride." She suggested quietly. Pearl paled considerably.

"You're not afraid of a little roller coaster are you?" Teased Amethyst. She huffed indignantly.

"Of course not! Who would be afraid of something so silly?" She laughed nervously.

"Well, if you're not scared, we should all go!" Exclaimed Amethyst. Jasper nodded.

"I heard someone nearly broke their legs last year just from the speed!" Jasper said excitedly. Ruby looked to Sapphire. She didn't seem scared, but Ruby didn't want to be rude and assume she was alright with it.

"Would you be okay if we went?" Asked Ruby. Sapphire nodded.

"I don't mind. I was just about to ask you the same thing." She replied playfully.

"You don't think I could handle something like this?" Ruby feigned hurt.

"Isn't that what you thought about me? We'll see who can handle it better." She challenged with a smile. Before they could continue their exchange, Amethyst looked over to the ride and gasped loudly.

"The lines are the shortest I've ever seen them. Come on guys!" Shouted Amethyst dragging an unwilling Pearl behind her. Jasper, Ruby, and Sapphire all followed behind them. The line went by fast, mostly because some people chickened out.

"Look at the people leaving." Amethyst chuckled amusedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them, Sapphire?" Ruby teased. Sapphire rolled her eyes with a laugh. Pearl was too busy looking like she was about to piss herself to have any comments. Ruby and Jasper found it hard not to laugh at her expression. They were almost to the front of the line.

"Pearl will sit with Amethyst, Ruby will sit with Sapphire, and I'll sit by myself." Jasper said.

"I want to sit in the back. It's the fastest ride!" Amethyst said smiling widely. To this Pearl shook her head rapidly.

"I will not sit in the fastest seat." She said looking at the ever more apparent first drop.

"Would you rather sit with me?" Asked Jasper. Pearl seemed to shrink away and her objection faltered.

"Jeez, am I that disgusting?" Jasper mumbled. "If you guys are riding back I'll ride second to last."

"I guess that leaves third for us." Stated Ruby. Just then, a coaster slowly rolled into the station from its trip.

"We're next! We're next!" Amethyst exclaimed excitedly. Pearl looked as if she was staring death right in the face.

"Welcome back. How was your ride?" Asked the worker from the speakers. Everyone cheered loudly as they undid their restraints. Once all of the riders were off, it was their turn. Amethyst excitedly dragged a reluctant Pearl behind her to the back. Ruby, Sapphire, and Jasper trailed behind them.

They all got in the coaster and workers came to assist them with locking the complex bars in place.

"T-These will keep me from flying out, right?" Pearl asked nervously. The guy who was helping her chuckled.

"Listen, honey. You'd be the first." He smirked as he held up a thumbs up. They had just finished checking everyone's restraints. "All clear!" The worker shouted as the worker in the booth turned her attention to the control panel.

"Alright, riders. Have fun!" Said the worker as she turned on the ride. They started to slowly inch up the hill. Pearl watched in horror as the ground got farther and farther away.

"Woo!" Exclaimed Amethyst as they neared the top.

"That was right in my ear!" Shouted Jasper annoyedly.

She laughed as Pearl continued to whiten. They were sitting on the hill. Sapphire's smile slightly widened as Ruby's grip became hardened on the bars.

The ride had ten large hills and three inversions. After they got back in the station the enthusiastic worker got back on the speaker.

"Welcome back riders! How was your ride?" Amethyst, Ruby and Jasper cheered along with the rest of the people while Pearl looked like she was going to be sick. They looked at their photos at the gift stand outside of the exit.

Jasper and Ruby started to laugh uncontrollably. Amethyst looked smashed by the force of the ride with her mouth slightly open. Even Sapphire started to giggle to herself quietly.

"Oh my god, I'm buying it right now." Gasped Jasper as she put money onto the counter. Pearl suddenly ran a trash can that was right next to the stand threw up. She continued to puke as Amethyst looked at her guiltily. Once finished, Amethyst pat her back.

"Are you okay, P?" She asked. The aforementioned girl let out a groan.

"Hey, Ruby. Want to get Amethyst and I ice cream and sodas from the stand over there?" Asked Jasper suddenly.

"I can't carry all that on my own! Why can't you do it?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I would, but me and Amethyst have to watch Barfy Mcthrowup here." Jasper said lazily. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I could help you carry it if you want." Sapphire offered.

"You don't have to." Ruby assured.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said. They got the money from Jasper and then walked together. There was a huge line at the stand.

"Jasper better pay me back for this." Huffed Ruby to herself. When Pearl was done throwing up her lunch, she wobbled away from the trash can.

"C-Can you take me home?" Asked Pearl as she looked at Jasper pleadingly.

"Yeah. You look like shit." Jasper said as she grabbed her keys from her pocket. They walked to exit to get their hands stamped.

"You didn't have to go on it." Amethyst sighed with a frown as she got into the car.

Back at Funland, Ruby and Sapphire had finally gotten to the front and ordered the food. They walked back to the stand and realized that the three were missing.

"Where did they head off to?" Asked Ruby irritably. After walking around the park for a few minutes, the two realized they had indeed been ditched. "They made us wait all that time for nothing! That's the last time I do anything for Jasper." Ruby grumbled clenching her fist.

"We better not let this food go to waste." Sapphire said sitting at a table that was near them.

"Sorry. This is a disaster." Ruby said as she licked the ice cream that had melted onto her hand. Sapphire giggled.

"It's fine. I've had a lot of fun today." Ruby shook her head.

"I'm glad that you did, even though my friends are assholes." Ruby said glumly. Jasper was her ride.

"I'm sure they'll come back." She said. Ruby looked at her.

"I wonder where they went. Why do they always leave me?!" She exclaimed.

"What? Am I really that terrible to be around?" At first, Ruby was honestly convinced she was offended. That was until she noticed a small smirk upon Sapphire's lips. Ruby smiled back just as mischievously.

"Well, are you saying that you enjoy our time together?." She countered.

"Yes, I am. It's probably better than dragging Pearl around." Sapphire said laughing. Ruby smiled.

"You're right. I hope she blows chunks all over them."

After they finished the food they had originally bought for their friends they started to walk to the front. Sapphire stopped for a bit, eyeing a booth before she continued walking. Ruby looked at the same booth and stopped.

"Do you want to play?" Asked Ruby. She shook her head.

"No. I just thought that a toy was cute." She said shyly. Ruby immediately went to the stand even though Sapphire protested. She handed the carny three dollars for the game.

The objective was to get three baseballs in the basket and get them to stay. He gave Ruby six baseballs and the game started. It didn't seem very hard for her to do at all. Concentration was evident on her face as she made the last shot. All of her balls stayed in and Ruby got to pick a prize.

"Go ahead and pick a prize young lady!" Exclaimed the man excitedly. "Go ahead." Ruby encouraged. Sapphire was at a loss for words. She ended up picking the big red bear that sat at the top of the stand. The man gave it to her and she struggled to hold the giant prize in her arms. Sapphire attempted to hold the bear off of the ground.

"Thank you." She said sitting down for a bit.

"Yeah, no problem." She said casually back. Ruby loved the bright smile that came over her face and found herself mirroring the exact same expression.

"How'd you do that so quickly?" Asked Sapphire amazed.

"My friends and I used to come here all the time. We've played every game here at least forty times." She said prideful of her own skills.

"We should do this again sometime." Sapphire suggested. Ruby found herself reddening at the smile she received. Did she mean all of them or just Ruby? She became flustered and nodded being too afraid to ask.

"She's probably not even gay."

The thought ripped the smile from her lips.

"We should walk to your car so you don't have to carry that thing around." Ruby said as she rose to her feet with a stretch. They walked in silence and finally reached her vehicle. She unlocked her car and Ruby started to put it in the trunk until she was stopped.

"I want it in the back seat." She said. Ruby laughed.

"Why would you want that? It's not that special." She said casually. Sapphire shook her head.

"I really like it. I don't think I should just throw him in the trunk. It's a little disrespectful." She pouted slightly. Ruby chuckled as she put the toy in the back seat. "It's a toy, Sapph." She mumbled.

"Sapph, huh?" The girl asked coming around to the side after shutting the trunk. Ruby flushed. "I like it." Sapphire said before Ruby could attempt to stumble out a response. A small smile spread its way across her face. Ruby found herself smiling back awkwardly.

* * *

Jasper and Amethyst were stuck at a car wash.

"Aw, come on! Why do I have to do this?" Amethyst gagged as she cleaned out the backseat. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Because you convinced her to go on that roller coaster." She replied as she continued to watch the other lazy teen clean vomit out her car. When they were taking Pearl home she had gotten sick in the back of Jasper's car twice.

"Well, Ruby didn't say anythin-" Amethyst paused as if reality hit her like a brick.

"Shit! We forgot Ruby!" Jasper exclaimed.

"How the fuck did you forget her?!" Asked Amethyst.

"I don't know." Jasper mumbled. "Wait! Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe Ruby and Sapphire are getting closer as we speak." Jasper suggested hopefully.

"Or she's planning our murders." Amethyst mumbled. Jasper shrugged.

"Fifty-fifty chance." They hurriedly cleaned the car to the best of their abilities.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Ruby was happily talking with Sapphire.

"You actually did that?" Sapphire laughed.

"You think that's crazy? That's nothing compared to some of the shit that Amethyst does in class. She and Jasper played strip-poker in the back of Biology freshman year." Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at the story.

"Oh, I think your friends are back." Sapphire stated as Jasper pulled up next to her car.

Ruby turned around and as soon as she saw the pair, her pleasant smile was gone and replaced with a mean scowl. They both smiled and waved sheepishly. She opened the car door and immediately a vile smell hit her nose. Ruby gagged.

"Where were you guys?! And why does your car smell vomit?" Asked Ruby as she pinched her nose to block the smell from assaulting her nose.

"While you were taking forever to get our food, Pearl finally decided she was done puking and wanted to be taken home."

Jasper started the car and pulled away. The ride was going completely fine until Pearl felt sick again.

"I-I think I'm going to get sick." Pearl said. Jasper shook her head.

"Oh hell no. Hold it in. I am not getting puke in my car." Just a moment later, the girl threw up. It came out all over the back of the front seats, on the floor, and even the seat she sat on.

"Don't tell me that just landed on my chair." Jasper groaned quietly.

"You're cleaning this out." Was all Jasper said to Amethyst. The girl gagged in response. "Don't you start too damn it!" She said as she turned onto the street Pearl lived on. After dropping off the very sick and vomit covered Pearl, they went to the car wash to try and clean out the mess in the car.

"And so after that, we realized we kind of sorta forgot you." Jasper explained.

"Do you really expect me to sit back here? It smells like something died!" Exclaimed Ruby. Jasper and Amethyst shrugged.

"You kind of have no choice. Unless you want to ride in the trunk." Amethyst said. There was no way she was giving up her seat. Ruby glared at the two in the front. Sapphire spoke up.

"I could drive you home." She offered.

"Works for me!" Jasper said. The girl then sped off.

"Damn it guys!" Ruby cursed loudly. She wished that her friends weren't so impulsive. She turned to Sapphire and gave her an apologetic look. They both got into the car and Ruby looked around at the nice interior. Jasper's car was considerably messy, but Sapphire's didn't even have a speck of dirt on the floor mat.

"Where do you live?" Sapphire asked as went down the street.

"Oh, I live on Gem Glow avenue." Ruby said.

"That's pretty close to the school." Sapphire noted.

"It's a good thing too because I have walk." Ruby said. It would be a longer drive because of how far Funland was from the school area. It was silent for awhile before Ruby had attempted a conversation.

"So, why are you going to Crystal High? Andromeda is closer to where you live." Ruby asked. Sapphire seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yes, but I've heard bad things about it. They don't like people who look or act different. It just wouldn't have been a good idea. It's for talented and mean-spirited people." Ruby frowned.

"You're smart and I don't see why anyone would pick on you. From what I can see, you're a perfectly normal person. Fuck anyone else who thinks different." She said. To this, Sapphire shook her head.

"No, I'm not that smart by their standards. Besides, it's like you said, from what you can see. I just know from experience that people either make fun of my bangs or what lies underneath. There's no winning." She a serious tone. Ruby felt like the topic was heavy but she wanted to know. She pulled onto Gem Glow Avenue in icy silence. "Which house is yours?" Sapphire asked as she cruised down the street.

"It's the beige one up here." She said pointing just a few feet in front of them. When the car stopped, Ruby paused.

"Sapphire, what do people make fun of you for?" She asked cautiously. Only then had she realized how insensitive the question was. Before she could apologize Sapphire turned towards her.

"I was born blind in my left eye." She stated quietly. The girl slowly lifted her bangs to show her eyes. Both were a stunning icy blue, very unusual for a darker complexioned person like her. The left one stared off nowhere in particular.

Ruby felt like the breath had been stolen from her lungs. Her face seemed complete. Her small nose fit perfectly in the center of her small face. Ruby swallowed thickly. Sapphire closed her eyes, hiding both of them. She opened her eyes when she felt something warm on her on her hand. Ruby's large warm palm gently enveloped her smaller one.

"I just want to say that those people had no idea what the fuck they were talking about." Ruby said seriously. Sapphire looked surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"You look great." The statement didn't even begin to do Sapphire justice, but Ruby didn't want to say more. She didn't want to creep her out.

"You're just saying that." Ruby shook her head.

"No, I'm serious! Everyone is probably jealous of you. You know how bitches can be when they don't have anything better to do." Ruby said heating up. She sighed and continued. "I mean, I'd kill to have a nose like yours and holy shit your eyes are such a pretty color." Sapphire smiled gently which made Ruby stop her ranting.

"Thank you." It was another long staring contest. Ruby knew she probably wouldn't get to see her eyes very often so she looked awe. She flushed as she felt Sapphire stroke her palm with her thumb gently. They sat there looking at each other. Sapphire's eyes stole a quick glance at Ruby's lips.

Just then, Ruby's loud and annoying ringtone scared them half to death. She picked it up.

"H-Hello?" She asked shakily "Hi, sweetie." Greeted her mother.

"Hi, Mom. What'd you call for?" She asked.

"I am making your favorite tonight. I just wanted to make sure you'd be home." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll be there. I'm just in the driveway." Ruby sighed as she fiddled with her fingers too nervous to look at Sapphire.

"Okay, honey. Be in soon." Her mother said.

"Okay, Mom. Love you. Bye." She sighed as she hung up. Her mother would surely notice how hot her face was. "I-I've got to go." Ruby said nervously. The disappointment was felt all throughout the car. "See you later." Ruby said not exactly knowing what to say. Sapphire smiled in her direction.

"Bye." She replied as Ruby got out of the car. Ruby waved awkwardly and Sapphire waved back as she pulled out. Ruby watched the fancy blue car ride down the street until she couldn't see it anymore. She went inside to smell an amazing aroma. That was definitely roasted chicken. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother pulling the chicken out of the oven.

Once she was done with the chicken she served it with mashed potatoes, green beans, and baby carrots.

"Where's Dad?" She asked as she started to eat. Not that she minded a night without her father.

"He's not living with us anymore." Ruby's mother replied. The girl was surprised to say the least. She knew that her parents weren't getting along but it she never really thought about it. The rest of dinner was silent to say the least and Ruby wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

After that, Ruby went up to her room. She knew that she should feel bad, like she lost something, but she didn't. Afterall, Ruby's father said that he didn't want anything to do with her. Plus, Ruby was stuck thinking about what had just happened in Sapphire's car. She sat down at her desk even though she had nothing to do there.

"Why am I so goddamn awkward?" Ruby sighed to herself as she looked at her phone. Sapphire had only touched her hand, it shouldn't have been that big of a deal. She wanted to talk to her more, but Ruby wasn't sure what to say.

She opened her phone and went to the contact name but all she did was stare at it. She sighed as she put her phone down on her desk in frustration. Maybe a shower would help. She went to the bathroom. She got undressed and got under the hot water. It helped clear her thoughts for a bit.

Ruby got a towel, got out, and got into her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a t-shirt. When she got out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam followed suit. She got into her bed and covered up. Even with the newfound silence, she found it hard to sleep. "I wonder if she's thinking about me." Ruby shook the thought. She didn't want things to be awkward between her and Sapphire. Hell, maybe it was only her that felt that way. The atmosphere was way too heavy for her liking. Especially with her bangs out of the way. Ruby could see her unadulterated face and expressions.

Sapphire was beautiful. Ruby couldn't help but stare stupidly. Her eyes were perfect, no matter what anybody said. She had the cutest little nose too and plump lips. When Ruby looked hard enough, she was able to see small freckles. She couldn't keep the girl off of her mind. Ruby frowned in and Jasper were right. She liked Sapphire.

"Fuck."

She looked at her phone on her desk. Maybe she should talk to someone about it. She closed her eyes tightly. Then again, Jasper and Amethyst probably wouldn't give her any...practical advice. "Go to sleep, Ruby." She thought annoyedly. The next day was a Sunday. Ruby got up and checked her phone time.

It was 12:31 pm. Ruby usually didn't sleep that late. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got dressed. She went back to her room and checked her phone and saw that she had a text. It was from Amethyst.

"Hey. Jasper's coming over. Wanna tag along?"

"Yeah." Ruby sent back. When she stayed at Amethyst's or Jasper's all she had to do was leave a note for her mom. She went downstairs and ate lunch. She got another text saying that they would pick her up around 3:00 pm. She became quite bored as she put her dishes in the sink.

2:53 pm rolled around and Ruby was already outside to get picked up. She waited outside and saw Jasper's signature car pull up. Amethyst took the front seat of course. She got into the car and they sped off to Amethyst's.

Ruby was confused as to why it was such a quiet ride. Once they got in the house they went to Amethyst's room, where Jasper had made some memories with Lapis. Jasper immediately closed the door behind them and locked it. Then, Amethyst happily broke the silence.

"Anything happen between you and Sapphire?" Amethyst asked. Ruby wanted to make an excuse to leave and avoid the question, but Jasper was guarding the door with a serious look.

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby asked back.

"Because even though we forgot you, it was the perfect chance to catch some alone time with Sapphire" Jasper replied.

"Yeah, and something obviously did happen because you dodged the question. So spill." The girl demanded. Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if we're all being honest here, I'm telling Jasper what you told me." She stated. Jasper looked at Amethyst curiously and she scoffed.

"Ugh, fine! Who cares anyways? Tell yours first." She muttered. Jasper knew an argument was going to break out over the subject so she jumped in.

"How about I tell you guys about Lapis first to break the ice?" Jasper offered.

"I don't want to fucking know." Amethyst declined while glaring at her.

"I was just trying to make it easier on you. Plus, it was hot." She winked.

"Gross." Was all Ruby replied.

"You know what? I still can't fucking believe you did that to me. I actually slept on the couch because I had to wash all of my blankets." Jasper shrugged sheepishly.

"What about that time at the skating rink?" Asked Ruby eyeing her. Jasper laughed

"How'd you know about that?" She asked, figuring she had covered up their tracks pretty well.

"Lapis' panties were left on the stall floor." Ruby deadpanned.

"Come on. You act like we were born yesterday. It's not like you haven't snuck off before." Amethyst mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't exactly lying. I was going to get my wallet and she was going to go to the bathroom. I just got sidetracked. I'm only human you know. Lapis is real frisky and she can be...assertive when she wants." She explained. Ruby looked at her in disbelief.

"She's literally half your size." She stated.

"You said to spare you the details." Jasper shrugged. Amethyst shuddered.

"Gross." Was all she said thinking back to the stall. "That doesn't even compare to the time today." Jasper trailed off. Ruby and Amethyst looked at Jasper waiting for her to laugh it off as a joke, but she was serious. "She applied for a job at the Ocean Gem and had to be there at 9:00 am for the interview so she asked me for a ride. Lapis dressed in this formal outfit and she looked unbelievably sexy. She came back out and felt so good about her interview that she made me feel good, if you know what I mean. The passenger seat isn't the most comfortable place to do that though." She said. Amethyst gagged.

"I sat up there!" She yelled closing her eyes in disgust.

"What? You think I was going to let myself get eaten out where someone had just thrown up the other day? Even _I _have standards." Amethyst let out a snort.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyways, enough about that. I still want to hear about Sapphire." Jasper looked at the girl, urging her to speak. Ruby sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys. First, Amethyst likes Pearl." Ruby said. Amethyst glared at her for her lack of warning.

"Really?" Jasper asked laughing. "Good luck with that one." The two had a complicated relationship. They were good friends but always arguing. Plus, with Pearl following Rose around like a lost puppy dog, it wouldn't make it easy for the girl. Jasper truly had her sympathy.

"Alright, Ruby, hurry up and tell us!" Amethyst exclaimed embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. So when you guys left we walked around the park a bit. I won a prize for her and then we went to her car. After she took me home we sat outside for a little bit and talked. She kind of just put her hand on top of mine and stared at me. Then my mom called so we said an awkward goodbye and that was that." Ruby explained slowly. Jasper and Amethyst looked at her with disappointment in their eyes. "What?" She asked. Jasper sighed.

"You're so oblivious. She was totally giving you all of the signs to kiss her!" Jasper exclaimed. Ruby raised a brow. "Are you sure? " Amethyst nodded.

"No girl would get that close to another girl, dude." The statement made Ruby feel hopeful.

"I hope I didn't make it awkward between us." Ruby trailed off.

"You might have to make the first move if you want to find things out." Amethyst said.

"I know, but I really don't want to mess things up. What if she doesn't like me? Then it'll be awkward, especially when Rose invites her to hang out." Jasper rolled her eyes.

"If she didn't want to kiss you, she wouldn't have stared at you for so long, especially while making skin contact." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe you aren't just a meat head after all, Jasper."

"Whatever you say, Pippy." She made sure she put emphasis on her hated nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Ruby shouted getting ready to lunge for the larger girl. Jasper laughed.

"Catch me if you can, Pippy!" Jasper challenged playfully.

"Oh, that's it!" She said charging for the large teen only for her to move out of the way. Ruby face-planted onto Amethyst bed. The scene made the tallest girl laugh heartily.

"Don't destroy my bedroom!" Amethyst scolded.

"Aw, come on, Amethyst. We're just having fun." She rolled her eyes.

"You've had enough "fun" in my room. I don't want to have to clean up anything that gets broken." Amethyst replied. They looked at her as if she had a third eye.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with Amethyst?" Ruby asked raising her brow. Amethyst sighed.

"My parents came back to check up on me again today and installed cameras in the living room. They said it was all apart of some security bullshit, but I feel like they found out that I was throwing parties." She explained.

"Seriously? Man, that sucks." Jasper groaned. Amethyst's large house made it easier to fit more people and alcohol.

"We've been having parties at your house since sophomore year." Ruby said disappointedly.

"Hey, it's not all bad. My dad said that if I could keep the place tidy and keep Ds off of my report card, he would buy me a new car and take me to get my license." Jasper laughed heartily.

"I was there when they first took you driving. You crashed the car and almost drove it off the nearby cliff!" She gasped out of breath. Amethyst glared at her.

"So I didn't see the guardrail and ran over it. That doesn't mean I can't be a good driver." She said playfully shoving her.

"I thought you didn't want to mess up your room." Jasper said pushing her back.

"I'm still going to beat your ass." She said lunging for her laughing. She finally gave into temptation and joined the rough housing. One made bed was now destroyed. Pillows and blankets were strewn about and the sheet was pulled off.

"Since you're keeping it tidy, I guess we could have parties on the weekend at my house. It's small, but it'll do." Jasper stated.

"Remember when we were all freshmen and we used to drink at Jasper's?" Amethyst asked with a smile.

"That takes me back. We all had our first hangover and we thought that we were dying." Ruby chuckled, getting back up from her position on the bed.

"That shit sucked." Jasper groaned just at the memory. "If I'm throwing the party we have to get some kind of foldable table and booze sometime this week. I have zero counter space compared to you." Honestly, Ruby wasn't in a party mood. She was more worried about how Sapphire thought of her.

"Do you guys think it'll be weird between Sapphire and I now?" Ruby asked suddenly. Amethyst shrugged and Jasper laughed.

"She was pretty much begging you to kiss her. Obviously, she's into you. There's no need to worry. Sapphire's probably wondering if you're into her as much as she's into you." Jasper replied picking up the last pillow that had been thrown.

Ruby's phone rung. Her friends looked at her curiously.

"It's Rose." She answered their unasked question. It always happened after they hung out with Marty. Rose would call and apologize the next day because they ditched their friends because they got sucked into doing something. Ruby picked up the phone and greeted her friend.

"Hi, Ruby. Greg and I are sorry we had to leave so early yesterday. Why don't you invite Sapphire so we could all go and do something fun?" She suggested. Ruby felt her stomach churn. She was really nervous about texting Sapphire. It would be so awkward between them.

"What would you have in mind?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing big. Just a little pool party at my house." She replied with an assuring tone. Ruby's heart sped up.

"Oh, I could ask Jasper and Amethyst if they want to." She said awkwardly.

"Want to what?" Lipped Amethyst.

"Go to a pool party at Rose's." Ruby replied quietly. Jasper and Amethyst nodded.

"I could go for a swim." Jasper said.

"They said it'd be fine." Ruby replied. She could hear Rose let out an excited laugh.

"Sweet! You guys can come over right away. Remember to ask Sapphire." Ruby sighed.

"See you in a bit, Rose."

"See you guys in a bit." She replied. Ruby hung up and then groaned. "She wants me to invite Sapphire." She moaned through her hands. Jasper shrugged.

"Just text her. The worst thing she can say is no." She assured. Ruby reluctantly went to her contact name.

"What do I say?" Ruby asked slightly stressed out. It would've been fine if they would've just gone out to eat or see a movie, but they weren't. Swimming meant that both of them would be in more...revealing attire. The thought made her swallow thickly.

"Listen, if you don't want to invite her you don't have to." Amethyst reminded.

"I know, but I really want to. I just don't want to make things tense again." Ruby looked down at her phone. She drew in a breath as she texted her.

"Hey, Rose was wondering if you'd like to go swimming at her house since she left so early yesterday." She hoped that didn't sound too weird. After a few minutes, she finally got a reply.

"That sounds great. I'll need the address though." She sent back.

"792 Chille Tid Boulevard."

"Alright, let's go to Rose's." Jasper said getting her keys.

"We need to get our bathing suits." Reminded Ruby as stretched.

"Why can't we just skinny dip?" Jasper groaned lazily. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sapphire is going to be there, that's why." She replied with slight annoyance in her voice. Amethyst grabbed her swimsuit from her dresser. Jasper drove to Ruby's house and then her own to get their bathing suits before finally going to Rose's. Upon arriving, they saw Sapphire's signature blue car. Ruby gulped as they all got out of the car. She knocked on the door.

"Wingmen." Lipped Jasper to Amethyst. She nodded.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Rose welcomed.

"Hi." Ruby greeted back. Rose was already in her one piece. Ruby looked around.

"Is Sapphire here yet?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom getting changed." Rose said. Greg entered the room from the kitchen.

"What's up guys?" He greeted casually. They greeted him back. He seemed confused for a bit. "I thought you invited Pearl." Greg said confused. Rose nodded.

"I did, but she said she was sick. I really hope she's okay." Rose said worriedly.

"She's fine. She just got sick because we went on The Destroyer at Funland." Amethyst stated rather nonchalantly.

"That's terrible! She knows she has a weak stomach. Why would she go and do that?" She wondered aloud.

"No idea. Probably just being stubborn." Jasper chuckled. The girl did have a surprising amount of pride.

"I'm going to go get changed." Ruby said, excusing herself.

"Sapphire is in the upstairs bathroom, but the one down here is free."

"Ruby would love to change with Sapphire." Joked Jasper loudly. Rose tried, but ultimately failed to surprise her giggles. Ruby sent a Jasper's way before disappearing to get into her bathing suit. She closed and locked the bathroom door. She took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this." Ruby felt so nervous that she felt sick. She got undressed and got changed. She came out in a red bikini top and some swim trunks.

"Did you find your way here alright?" Ruby heard Rose ask. She walked into the living room to see Sapphire in a one piece that had a short skirt.

"Hey, Sapphire." Ruby greeted nervously messing with her headband. Amethyst and Jasper looked at each other, the same exact thing going through their mind.

"My turn!" They both shouted as they attempted to get to the bathroom to change. Amethyst was starting to pass Jasper, but then Jasper pulled on her shirt slowing her down. Jasper got to the bathroom door, but Amethyst slid past her and relished in the victory.

"Haha, I made it here first!" Amethyst exclaimed. Jasper mumbled as she walked upstairs to change.

"Hello, Ruby." She greeted back, still processing the entire ordeal that went down. Rose was used to it though, and just laughed lightly.

"They sure are hyper today." Rose said.

"Aren't they always?." Asked Ruby. Once they were all dressed, they went to the pool in the backyard. Ruby opened the sliding back patio door for everyone and was thanked. Rose's pool was huge and was decorated with a mixture of white and sparkling pink tiles. Amethyst tested the water with her toe, while Rose, Greg, and Sapphire waded in using the stairs. Amethyst shivered.

"Man, your pool is always cold as hell." Ruby snuck up behind her and pushed her in. Once Amethyst resurfaced a few seconds later she let out a string of angry curses.

"Ruby, you bitch! I-It's f-f-freezing." She said while her teeth chattered dramatically. Ruby couldn't help the wide cocky grin that made its way across her face. Amethyst started to laugh. Ruby was about to ask what was so funny, but didn't have a chance as she was pushed in by Jasper. She let out a loud yelp before she hit the water. When she emerged, Jasper looked at them both mischievously.

"You wouldn't." Glared Ruby. Jasper started to laugh as she took a running start.

"I would!" She shouted as she jumped.

"Oh crud." Amethyst muttered.

The large teenager jumped high into the sky before landing into the water. The splash made Greg, Rose, and Sapphire flinch, and they were all the way on the other side of the pool. Jasper hurriedly swam away from her now angry friends.

"Come back here so I can kick your ass!" Exclaimed Ruby attempting to catch up the the large teen. Her smaller stature was no match for Jasper's long legs, which made moving through the water easier. Sapphire tried to hide the smile that slowly made its way onto her face. After Amethyst and Ruby finally cornered the large girl, they attacked her with splashes. Jasper's once amazing mane-like hair was now wet and flat. Ruby and Amethyst started to laugh loudly. She glared at them through her wet hair. They knew she hated her hair being really wet because it was so heavy.

"Now that that's over with, do you guys want to play a pool game?" Asked Ruby having a glowing smile.

"Oh, let's play Marco Polo!" Suggested Rose. The rest of the group started to laugh, even Greg. Rose was really bad at Marco Polo because she always laughed and gave away her position.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Of course, I love that game!" She said happily.

"Alright, who's going to be it first?" Greg asked seemed to think a bit. "Let's do Rock Paper Scissors for it." She suggested. After awhile, Ruby was the ultimate loser, as dubbed by Jasper and Amethyst, and was chosen to go first. Sapphire didn't lose one match.

"Are you psychic or something?" Asked Amethyst as they all swam to the shallow end. Ruby had to stay all the way at the deep end and count.

"I guess I'm good at reading people." She replied with a shrug. Once she finished her long countdown she swam around a bit. She couldn't wade where she was because it was six feet. She was only 5'3 at the most. The pool was so quiet, she could hear the birds chirp.

"Marco!" She shouted.

"Polo." Everyone replied back.

"So, they're to my left." Ruby thought aloud. She knew once she got close enough she would know. Rose would give it away. She heard a loud and poorly suppressed chuckle. She was definitely getting close to someone. She felt around blindly, trying to find the person she was so close to. She felt movement in the water. She closed in on said movement and finally touched the person that was swimming away.

"Aw, damn it!" Cursed Jasper as she splashed water at Ruby.

"You're out, fair and square. Stop being a sore loser." Ruby rubbed in with a smile. Jasper grumbled as she waded to the stairs to wait until the next game started. "Marco!" Ruby shouted again,

"Polo." The people remaining replied back. This time, the voices came from the deep end of the pool. She started to swim towards the source. She heard someone make a desperate escape. Ruby could also feel it. She swam after the person and finally touched what she presumed to be a back. She heard the person let out a loud sigh.

"You got me." The deep voice said. It was Greg. he swam over to the stairs where Jasper was.

"Marco!" She yelled, this time she heard the responses around the middle. She didn't even have to get very close to Rose to hear that she was giggling. She followed the noise, knowing she was going to get her one way or another. She finally touched her arm and heard her laugh loudly.

"Hey, I did better than last time.." She laughed. She swam over to the stairs just like the others.

"Three down, two to go." Ruby thought confidently. "Marco!" She went to the shallow end where the replies were heard. She heard the water move as she got closer. She easily caught up with the person who was wading away. She huffed, "Got you." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get so cocky." Amethyst replied. Sapphire was the only one left. it shouldn't be too hard to find her.

"Marco!" She called again.

"Polo." Sapphire replied quietly. This time the voice came from somewhere around the deep end. She hurriedly swam to where she heard the noise but silence greeted her. She surely must have been close to where the sound was made. She started to feel around.

"Marco!" Ruby said confusedly feeling around.

"Polo." She heard it was very close to her. Ruby swam closer to the noise. She held her arm out to touch and feel around. Rose, Amethyst, Greg, and Jasper watched in amusement as Sapphire stayed still in pure silence. Ruby was so close to her that the slightest movement would have surely been felt by her. Ruby held her hand out and touched something. She heard Sapphire emit a loud gasp as well as the others.

"Got you." She said as she slowly opened her eyes. Ruby saw where her hand was and instantly flushed a dark red with embarrassment. She drew back her hand quickly, as if the offending appendage had been burned.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Sapphire was just surprised as she was embarrassed.

"You sure did get her!" Hollered Jasper laughing. Amethyst and Jasper were howling with laughter as Rose and Greg just sat there with a sympathetic look.

Ruby's hand had landed on her chest.

"I-It's fine." Sapphire assured sending a shy smile her way. Ruby swam to the stairs in shame and Sapphire followed behind her.

"So, uh, what do you guys want to do now?" Asked Greg scratching the back of his head trying to change the subject. Everyone shrugged.

"Something dry. God knows my hair is going to be a mess after this." Jasper sighed. Chlorine was not kind to long-haired people like Jasper, Greg, Rose, and Amethyst.

Rose saw something that intrigued her. Ruby and Sapphire were still very embarrassed.

"Ruby, your bathing suit is loose. Let me fix it for you before you get out." Rose offered. Ruby allowed her friend access to her back. Too bad Rose had gotten the top and bottom strings confused with one another. She pulled the top one loose instead of the bottom one. It was an all too grave mistake as Ruby's entire top came down. The worst thing was that Sapphire was right in front of her.

Ruby covered herself immediately. She held the top to her chest, ears heating up from the embarrassment she felt. She couldn't say that she expected that to happen. With Amethyst or Jasper back there? Yes. With Rose? Not so much."I'm so sorry, Ruby!" Rose cried as she hurriedly grabbed the strings and retied them. Jasper and Amethyst started laughing even harder.

"I can't fucking breath!" Amethyst wheezed out.

"I'm crying." Jasper exclaimed while she leaned over holding her side. Ruby wanted nothing more than to die on the spot. After her friends' laughter subsided, Greg whispered into Rose's ear.

"That's a great idea. Would you guys like to watch a movie?" Rose asked suddenly. Jasper and Amethyst nodded after their laughter subsided.

"Sure." Ruby agreed hurriedly. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. It was decided they would watch DogCopter 2. Ruby got out of the pool and was first into the bathroom. She sighed defeatedly. As if things weren't tense enough between her and Sapphire already. "I just had to touch her tits." Ruby undressed quickly, happy to get back into her actual clothing.

Ruby exited the bathroom to see Rose, Jasper, and Amethyst on the couch while Greg looked for the DVD.

"Hey, Ruby. Will you please pop some popcorn?" Called Rose.

"Yeah." She yelled back. Ruby heard footsteps down the stairs. Sapphire must've just gotten done changing. Ruby stood on the tips of her toes attempting to reach the buttery food in the back of Rose's cabinet. Everyone in Rose's family was tall. Ruby let out a frustrated sigh. She might have to get a chair. She was about to turn around but a light body pressing itself against her stopped her in her tracks.

"Here, let me get that for you." Sapphire spoke in a calm voice. She barely reached the back of the cabinet, but succeeded in grabbing the food item. Ruby's face was back to a full-on blush. The heavy scent of chlorine and her perfume was intoxicating. Ruby could feel Sapphire's bosom pressed lightly into her back. She felt her body retreat and Ruby couldn't help but feel some sort of loss.

"Here." She said giving the popcorn to her with a slight smile.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Ruby trailed off, heart still hammering wildly in her chest. "Sapphire?" Ruby asked as she was about to leave.

"Yes, Ruby?" She asked.

"Where the heck is that popcorn?!" Amethyst asked impatiently.

"I still have to put it in!" Ruby yelled back annoyed. She put the popcorn in the microwave for a few minutes.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for..." She started awkwardly. Sapphire smiled gently.

"It was an accident, Ruby. I'm not offended, but if you want to feel me up, take me out to dinner first." Sapphire joked laughing lightly. Ruby felt her heart speed up as she smiled back. The microwave dinged loudly, bringing the girl out of her trance. Ruby took the bag of popcorn out and she and Sapphire went to the living room. When they entered the room, they saw Rose and Greg now laying on the floor with a blanket.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" Ruby asked confused.

"I don't mind being on the floor. Plus, you know the couch couldn't fit all of us."" She stated. Rose's couch fit four people at most, so it was inevitable for two people to have to sit on the floor. Rose winked at Jasper. So this was definitely planned. Ruby sighed.

"Not you too, Rose." They sat by each other and Rose started the movie. Ruby reached over for some popcorn only to feel nothing but air. Amethyst smiled sheepishly at her. Ruby rolled her eyes. She should have expected as much.

After the movie, they sat and tried to figure out what to do next.

"I'm fine with whatever." Greg stated as he popped the movie back into its case. Amethyst wasn't much help as she had fallen asleep during the movie.

"I am too. Maybe we should-" Jasper's phone rang suddenly, interrupting her. She looked at the contact name and grinned happily before answering the call. "Hey, baby...er Lapis." She corrected. The girl seemed to have something against pet names. "Why'd you call?" She asked. After a moment of silence, Jasper laughed. "Miss me already?" She asked mischievously. "Oh, really?" She listened a bit and chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you a ride. I'll be there in a bit." She hung up after that.

"Are you coming back?" Rose asked. Jasper nodded. "There's no reason for me not to. I'm their ride. Peridot's house is nearby, so I shouldn't be gone too long." She said as she got her car keys out of her pocket. "I'll be back." She left and closed the door behind her. After Jasper left, it was pretty much silent.

"Should we wake her up?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"Nah. When she's out, she's out cold." To prove her point, Ruby threw a pillow at her face. Amethyst snorted, turned over, and started snoring again. "See?" Sapphire nodded with a laugh. Rose and Greg seemed to think.

"We could watch another movie." Suggested Greg. Ruby didn't mind that. It was nice on the couch with Sapphire leaning against her shoulder.

"We could listen to Greg's new song! You've been working on it for a while right, famous Mr. Universe?" Rose asked teasingly. Greg blushed.

"I wouldn't really say I'm famous." He trailed off scratching the back of his head. Rose and Greg went to the garage to get his band equipment.

"So, that's where he put it." Ruby thought. Sapphire and Ruby waited patiently for them to come back. They didn't bring much. Just a microphone, an amp, and his electric guitar. He started his guitar solo. Apparently he hadn't even come up with lyrics yet. Ruby was tempted to cover her ears at the loud shrillness of the guitar. At the end of the song, he hit a big chord.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked. Almost as if the house itself voiced its opinion, the room went dark.

"I think your equipment caused a power surge." Sapphire stated. Ruby was right next to her but she couldn't see much. She wouldn't dare try to feel for her. That went so well last time. Amethyst was surprisingly still asleep after that loud and rather bad performance. They couldn't use phone flashlights because Greg had a cheap flip phone, Ruby left hers in Jasper's car, Rose's died while they were in the pool, Sapphire left her phone in her car, and Amethyst was asleep. There was no telling where that girl left her phone. Even if she did wake up, Ruby doubted Amethyst would even remember where she put it.

"I'm not sure where the flashlights are. Let's make teams and search the house together." Rose said. Ruby already knew Rose was going to purposely make them search together.

Ruby and Sapphire got upstairs while Greg and Rose would search downstairs. Ruby stumbled every few steps she took. She was surprisingly clumsy, especially when she couldn't see. They decided the most logical place to search first would be in Rose's bedroom. It was either Rose's room, her parents' room, the towel closet, or the bathroom. They both entered the room. Sapphire trailed behind Ruby closely, which probably wasn't the best idea. Even though the dark girl was more acquainted with the house, she couldn't see anything in front of her. A gleam of light peaked through Rose's curtains and Ruby spotted a dresser. Rose had two in her room, one for clothing, and the other for jewelry and other miscellaneous things. Ruby started to head towards the dresser until she stubbed her toe on the foot of Rose's bed. It made a loud thud.

"Ow, son of a bitch that hurt!" Ruby shouted holding her injured toe. She heard Sapphire's poorly suppressed laughter across the room. "Oh, you think that this sorta thing is funny?" Ruby asked looking for her through the dim room.

"Very." She replied with obvious mirth.

"You won't when I find you." Ruby challenged playfully. She heard Sapphire start giggling furiously. "How were you so quiet earlier?" Ruby asked. She was slightly surprised at the open amusement that Sapphire showed. From what she could gather, the other girl was usually rather stoic. Ruby saw a body outline after squinting hard enough. She didn't waste any time in rushing over and picking her up. She heard Sapphire let out a gasp of genuine surprise. "Haha, I found you!" Ruby stated triumphantly.

"So you have." Sapphire laughed squinting to try and make out Ruby's face in the dark. She could see her silly lopsided grin along with the mess of damp curls atop her head.

"So, what's my prize?" Ruby asked. Sapphire hummed in thought for a bit.

"Close your eyes." Ruby gave her a strange look, not that Sapphire would be able to see it that well anyways.

"It's pitch black in here. I'm not going to see anything." Even though Ruby didn't understand why she wanted her to close her eyes, she did so anyways. She felt Sapphire shift in her hold. She got the message and let her go. She felt Sapphire's hands suddenly reach out and go for her underarms. Ruby sucked in a surprised gasp before laughing uncontrollably.

"You tricked me!" She exclaimed trying to grab the hands that were currently assaulting her. Ruby fell back onto the floor and immediately Sapphire followed. Ruby felt her hand go for the back of her leg.

"I never said what I was going to do" Sapphire teased. Ruby tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably. Suddenly, the lights flipped back on. "Huh, the power's back on." Sapphire said looking around. Taking the distraction as a good chance to get sweet revenge, Ruby went for her armpits. Sapphire started laughing. She fell back and tried to fight back, but the girl easily thwarted her attempts. "R-Ruby stop!" She pleaded laughing. Ruby shook her head and grinned mischievously as she straddled her so that she couldn't escape.

Jasper finally got back to Rose's house. She walked in the front door and put her keys in her pocket.

"Jasper, could you please see what Ruby and Sapphire are doing? I heard a loud noise earlier." Rose said worriedly. She shook her head with a laugh.

"Yeah, no problem. God knows how clumsy Ruby is. Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"Upstairs." Rose responded. Jasper had no idea why they would be upstairs, but decided that she could ask them went up the stairs and soft giddy voices and giggling. She entered Rose's room where the voices were coming from.

"Hey, why are you guys up he-"

Jasper walked in on the scene of Ruby straddling Sapphire.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

All was silent for awhile while Jasper registered the scene before her. Ruby knew two things in that moment. She was never going to hear the end of it and Jasper would never really believe the reason they were like that.

"So, uh, when you guys finish up just come downstairs." Jasper laughed all the way down the stairs as Ruby and Sapphire both followed shamefully. "So, why were you guys upstairs anyways?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Greg played his new song and caused a blackout, so went to look for flashlights." Ruby said, still very tense.

"Heh, kinda glad I wasn't here for that." Jasper chuckled relieved. Greg was many things. He was nice, caring, even a good handyman, but a musician was not one of them. Rose saw them.

"What took you so long?" Asked Rose. Ruby tried to quickly think of a response, but failed and only managed to stumble over her words.

"I had tripped because it was dark and Ruby was checking to see if I was okay." Sapphire saved. Rose's curiosity soon turned to concern.

"Really? Are you okay?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded. While Rose and Sapphire were talking, Jasper took it as a good opportunity to whisper to Ruby.

"You're lucky your girlfriend is a quick thinker." Ruby shoved her lightly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" She exclaimed quietly through her teeth.

"Okay." Shrugged Jasper skeptically. Did they really expect her believe that there was nothing going on between them? There was no way a "tickle fight" would stay innocent for long. Jasper pondered who started it and then chuckled. In all honesty, it was probably Sapphire. Sure, Ruby was a brute on the field, but she was a little awkward when it came to girls. It was probably from all of her dad's comments. Jasper wouldn't be surprised if Ruby thought all girls who didn't act like the football team were straight. No, Ruby would never start anything as invading as tickling. Sapphire however, was a wild card. Jasper wondered if she was as innocent as she fronted. She was snapped from thoughts as she looked to see Amethyst sleeping.

"You still haven't woken her up?" Jasper asked curiously. Ruby shrugged.

"I tried." Stated Ruby casually. Sapphire suppressed a chuckle.

"All you did was send a pillow into her face at mach ten." Sapphire joked quietly. Ruby shrugged sending a smile her way.

"Oh, yeah. They definitely need to hook up." Thought Jasper.

"That's not how you wake her up. You know that, Pippy. Here's how it's done." Jasper got on her phone, connected to Rose's wifi, and got on a video. The video was of someone popping popcorn. The girl let out a snort as she was finally roused from her slumber.

"Is someone making more food?" Amethyst asked groggily looking around.

"No, dumbass. Now get up." Jasper's deadpanned. Amethyst got up and stretched. She glanced at Sapphire.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were here." She stated in a yawn.

"Ruby didn't forget." Jasper commented with a chuckle. Ruby met her with a death stare.

"How could you? I mean, you did help her up after she fell." Jasper saw Ruby relax and let out a sigh. She needed new best friends. It was around 7:00 pm. They decided to cut the night short due to there being school the next day. Rose gave everyone a farewell.

"Goodbye everybody. Oh, and Sapphire? Feel free to stop by anytime you like." Sapphire nodded as she walked out the door.

"Bye guys." Sapphire said as she got into her car. Amethyst and Ruby got into Jasper's car and she took the two home. Ruby grabbed her phone and then got out. She went inside and went to grab a shower. She was not looking forward to school at all. Once she got into something more comfortable, she grabbed her phone and put it on her desk. She was about to walk away when her ringtone went off.

"Probably Jasper joking about tonight." Thought Ruby annoyed. She looked at the text. It was from Sapphire.

"I had fun tonight." Ruby immediately texted back.

"Me too. I'm just glad my other friends aren't as bad as Jasper and Amethyst." She texted back. Sapphire smiled as she read the text. She had just gotten ready for bed and decided she would text Ruby to tell her that she enjoyed Rose's. She liked Ruby. A lot. She found herself thinking about her. It was hard not to because she even slept with the bear Ruby had won her.

"Amethyst and Jasper are great too." She replied with a smile. Ruby got the text and let out a scoff.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so." She sent back. Sapphire chuckled. She slightly wondered what Ruby thought about her. She had shown Ruby her eye and the girl's response made her heart thrum pleasantly. Sapphire decided that she had tested the waters enough for one day. Perhaps another time, she would again.

"They're not that bad. Plus, they're funny." She texted back. Ruby found herself doubting the statement.

"All of their "jokes" come at my expense." She complained.

"I'm sure it's all in good spirit." Sapphire texted back. She found the way they interacted endearing.

"Yeah right." Ruby texted back clearly not believing her.

"Alright, I gotta get to sleep. School's tomorrow and we have that quiz in Chemistry." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Shit! We have a quiz in Chemistry? I'm so fucked." There was no way she would retain anything if she looked over her notes right before she slept.

"We don't." Came the response. Ruby held a hand over her heart. She would've failed so hard. Sapphire's notes helped, but she only covered what the homework was about.

"Never speak to me again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Sapphire giggled maniacally.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ruby." She replied.

"Alright, goodnight." Ruby texted grumpily.

"Don't stay up studying too long." Sapphire replied sarcastically. Ruby rolled her eyes and locked her phone. She plopped into her messy bed and covered up. She was not ready for school at all. Sapphire made the weekend seem short. Ruby had a lot of fun.

At least she didn't mind going back to practice. The big game was in a two weeks and she needed to know every play. Hopefully, with Jasper on the line, they would be able to push through.

Ruby fell asleep after a bit and awoke to a bright morning. Light shined through her window. She squinted as it hit her face. She got up and trudged over to her closet to get her clothes to get dressed. She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. Ruby wanted to make it to breakfast.

When she walked up to the parking lot, she noticed Sapphire getting out of her car. She walked up to her.

"Hey, Sapphire." Ruby greeted casually.

"I thought you said never to speak to you." She replied walking with her. Sapphire let a small smile cross her features.

"You're not speaking to me. You're talking to me." Decided Ruby cheekily.

Sapphire let out a playful scoff.

"They're the same thing."

"Not at all. There's a difference." She claimed.

"And what would that be?" Sapphire retorted looking at her expectantly.

"How they're spelled."

"I'm going to have to ask you to never talk _or _speak to me again." Sapphire eventually replied after shaking her head disapprovingly. She started to laugh, despite herself.

"Here, I'll get the door to make it up to you." The short girl ran and held open the school entrance for Sapphire.

"Thank you, but you're still not forgiven for telling that atrocity you called a joke." Sapphire said giggling as she walked into the school.

"No problem. Hey, I thought it was funny." Ruby replied. They went to the cafeteria where Ruby's friends were. Jasper, Amethyst, Pearl, Rose, and Greg were there talking. It was another day in a row the trio decided to sit with the loud group in the morning. How unusual for Pearl, Rose, and Greg to be sitting with them, more so twice.

They were speaking in a hushed tone when Ruby walked up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked curiously. Apparently, none of them noticed the pair because they all jumped. There was definitely something fishy going on.

"Nothing, Pippy." Replied Amethyst with a wide smile. Ruby rolled her eyes, obviously not believing her. Ruby didn't press the issue. It would be a waste of time. Plus, if she didn't get food soon, the bell would ring. Ruby left with a grumble towards the line.

Sapphire was about to sit at a different table when Rose immediately invited her over to sit with them. She sat down and they waited for Ruby to get back. The groggy teen sat down next to Sapphire, still curious as to what they were talking about before she came in. After eating hurriedly the bell rang. They all went to class and the day started. Rose and Greg were watching Sapphire and Ruby closely all throughout the day.

Before Ruby and Sapphire had come in, they had been debating who would make the first move. Jasper told him to not underestimate the shy girl, but Greg still said Ruby would probably make the first move. Rose sided with Jasper and bet Sapphire would end up being the one to make the first move.

"Twenty bucks on Ruby." Greg said challenging Rose.

"You're on, Mister Universe." She replied with a confident smile. The rules were simple. The person they're betting on has to ask the other person out on a date or kiss them first. Jasper and Amethyst decided to stay out of the bet. Being Ruby's secret wingmen meant that they had an unfair advantage.

After school, there was another grueling practice. Ruby, Jasper, and Amethyst hurried to the field. Everyone was pumped from a relaxing weekend, but the spirit was quickly sweat out of them. The trio trudged tiredly into the locker room.

"Whew. It's been way too long since I've had a workout like that. Feels good." Jasper sighed under the warm water.

"It's only been two days, dude. Fuck, I could go my whole life without running again." Amethyst replied lazily. The girl liked the game but didn't like the conditioning. Jasper on the other hand enjoyed having a place to stay in shape and being able to crash into people. Ruby also liked the slight satisfactory burn of a productive day. After they all washed and got dressed, it was time for them to part ways.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Ruby as she waved.

"See ya'." Amethyst replied casually.

"Bye, Pippy." Jasper waved as she laughed. Ruby rolled her eyes as she started to walk home. When she arrived at her house, she saw her mom in the living room waiting for her.

"What's up, Mom?" She asked wondering why she was downstairs. Her mother normally was only downstairs when she cooked dinner and they usually ordered take-out on Mondays.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be working a double shift tomorrow, so I won't be home until 11:00 pm. I'm going to leave the spare key to the house on the counter for you to take. Please don't forget it." Her mom explained.

"Okay." Ruby replied going upstairs to her room. She needed to get her homework done. She just wanted to do all of her school work and then sleep.

She started her homework. Ruby continued to work out her problems. The task was quick, as the workload was light for the week. She sighed as she put her finished work back into her folder. Ruby relaxed in her chair a bit. The girl then got up and decided that she would put her folder in her backpack in the morning. Not even bothering to change out of her clothes, Ruby just threw her bra and shorts onto the floor leaving her in nothing but a shirt and boy shorts. She relaxed on her back and covered up with a large blanket.

"Sapphire didn't text me tonight." Ruby thought with a frown. Then again, she shouldn't always expect her to text first. Ruby contemplated texting her. Even though she should've been going to sleep, Ruby got up and walked over to her phone.

"Hey." She sent simply. The response was almost immediate, which made Ruby inexplicably happy.

"What's up?" Suddenly, the pleasant feeling was replaced with panic. What was she supposed to talk about?!

"I can't sleep." Was the reply she settled on, despite feeling rather mundane.

"Me neither. I have a headache." Ruby sent back a frowning emoji.

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"It's alright. Thank God for Tylenol." The conversation paused for a moment. Before Ruby could rack her brain for another conversation topic, she received another message from Sapphire.

"Want to call?"

"Sure." Even though it was a simple phone call, the football player felt excited. Ruby blushed. She was acting like an elementary school girl! There was no reason to be all flustered. They were friends.

The vibration of her phone in her hand interrupted the girl's thoughts. Ruby answered quickly.

"Hey. sorry. I know a lot of people don't like phone calls, but it kind of hurts to look at my screen right now."

"You don't have to stay up to talk to me, especially if your head hurts." Ruby trailed off.

"I want to. I like talking to you." Sapphire replied. The other girl could just hear the smile in her voice. Ruby smiled widely.

"Whatever. You just like to bully me." The buff girl huffed dramatically.

"Okay, maybe that's true." She giggled mischievously.

"You're just like Jasper and Amethyst." Sapphire scoffed incredulously.

"As if that's fair! I'm very nice to you." She decided determinedly. Ruby rolled her eyes despite the other girl being unable to see.

"Okay, Sapphire. Whatever you say."

"Hey, I didn't have to write you notes, or even give your notebook back for that matter." The other girl pouted.

"I know. I'm teasing. You're not really that bad." Ruby had begun pacing in her dark room. It seems that the football player had forgotten how tired she had originally been.

"I would hope not. You'd be on your own in Chemistry otherwise." Ruby groaned.

"Don't even get me started on that class." Sapphire let out a light laugh. She could just imagine the rant already beginning in her head.

"You're already getting angry brows. I can tell." There was a pause.

"I am not."

The statement made Sapphire laugh again. There was a thud on the other end followed by a gasp and curse.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"You're gonna make fun of me." Ruby mumbled. "I stubbed my fucking toe."

It was quiet for awhile. Ruby could just see Sapphire trying to hold in her laughter. She giggled a little before composing herself.

"I'm sorry. How did you stub your toe?"

"I walk around when I'm on the phone." She admitted. Sapphire wasn't surprised. The girl was very passionate in her mannerisms. She found the fact endearing.

The pair ended up talking on the phone for a long time. By the time Ruby had finally gone to bed, it was nearing 1:00 am. When her alarm went off at 6:00 am, the girl felt like trash. Ruby let out a groan as she hit snooze. She always woke up early anyways, so a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She had hit it one too many times apparently, because when she finally opened her eyes, it was almost time for homeroom.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" She thought as she quickly threw on her clothes and backpack. Ruby quickly bounced out of the door. She arrived out of breath at the school. As soon as she entered the building, she heard the bell. "I made it." She sighed as she panted. Ruby finally caught up to Amethyst and Jasper in the hallways. She figured the rest of her friends were already in class.

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Maybe she and Sapphire were having another tickle fight." Amethyst snickered. Ruby glared at Jasper.

"Really? You told her?" Jasper shrugged.

"Come on. Can you really blame me?" Ruby simply rolled her eyes as they walked into the classroom. Sapphire waved at Ruby and she waved back. The girl headed over to her seat, leaving Jasper and Amethyst to mess about as usual.

"Where were you for breakfast?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"Probably still asleep." Ruby yawned.

"I hope you weren't late because of me. You look exhausted." The girl said worriedly.

"I've looked worse." Sapphire still didn't seem comforted by the fact. Once the bell rang, Ruby sat down. The day seemed to drag on forever. By the time lunch hit, Ruby was shuffling like a zombie. Since it had been storming all day, practice was inside. It was a good thing it was an easy day because Ruby was sure she would pass out otherwise.

"Hey, Jasper. Wanna give us a ride home?" Amethyst asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You know I always take you guys home when you ask. It's gotta be quick today though. I have plans." The girl replied while stretching.

"I don't even want to know." Was Ruby's response.

"Me neither. What I do want to know is how Sapphire kept you up." Ruby scoffed.

"We just talked on the phone last night until it got really 's really no juicy details." Jasper exited the fieldhouse and held the door open for her friends.

"Of course there's not. It's you, Ruby. Are you just going to wait for Sapphire to make a move? You might as well put on a tutu and collect dollhouses while you're at it." The statement earned Amethyst a hit from the aforementioned girl. Jasper let out an amused huff as she got into her car.

"No kidding. I wouldn't doubt that girl though. She might end up being...assertive." Ruby blushed a dark color.

"Just shut up and drive me to my house." She grumbled from the backseat. The drive was quick since Jasper was in such a hurry. "See you guys later." Ruby said as she got out.

"See you, Pippy." Jasper then sped off with Amethyst in tow. Ruby wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She went to open her door to sweet relaxation but found it was locked. Ruby's eyes widened in realization.

"I forgot the key. Shit!" She went to the back and found it was locked too. She sighed as she pulled out her phone to call Jasper. Maybe she could pick her up and they could hang out at her place. Ruby frowned as she remembered Jasper had plans. Those plans certainly involved fucking Lapis and not picking up an idiot who was locked out of her house and soaked with sweat and rain. She called the girl anyways. Ruby was sent to voicemail three times. Jasper was probably still driving, dropping Amethyst off, or...visiting Lapis.

Ruby sighed. She could call Sapphire. The girl did have a car. She would feel bad though. Her house was so far away from Sapphire's. Ruby weighed her options. She could wait seven hours in the rain or call Sapphire. The sky boomed as rain came down harder. Ruby went to the contact and called it immediately. "Please pick up." Muttered Ruby through chattering teeth.

On the third ring, Sapphire answered the phone. Ruby sighed in relief.

"Hello?" Sapphire asked.

"Hi, Sapphire. I know this sounds really stupid, but I locked myself out of my house. Do you think you could pick me up?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll be right over." Sapphire knew it was raining pretty badly. When she got to Ruby's house, she saw Ruby sitting on her porch. It did little to protect her from the rain though. Ruby ran over to the car and got in.

"Sorry for making you come all this way to get me and for kind of soaking your front seat." Ruby apologized quickly.

"It's alright. You're shivering." Sapphire said worriedly. Ruby didn't realize she was freezing until she had pointed it out.

"Oh, it's not that bad." She said through chattering teeth. Sapphire gave her a no nonsense look.

"Yes, it is. So you're going to change when we get to my house." She said determined as she turned on the heater.

"I have no clothes." Ruby stated.

"That's alright. I do." Sapphire responded as she pulled out.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to." Ruby insisted.

"Ruby, if you get any colder, you'll turn into fudgesicle."

"That's alright. Chicks dig chocolate." She retorted.

"Well, I prefer hot chocolate. Now hush." The statement shut Ruby up rather quickly. Her face flushed quickly as Sapphire smiled a triumphant grin. The car warmed up rather quickly and Ruby soon forgot all of her protests.

It took a bit to get to Sapphire's, but when they did, Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Woah. You live in the mayor's old place!" Ruby exclaimed surprisedly. Sapphire nodded as they got out of the car. The two hurried to the front door. Once they got in the house, Ruby was freezing again. Sapphire dashed upstairs and quickly returned with a towel. Ruby looked around in amazement while Sapphire lead her to the bathroom.

"Use whatever you need. There's a change of clothes for you on the sink." Sapphire told her. Ruby entered the huge bathroom. She could've sworn it was bigger than her whole bedroom. She took out her signature headband and shook her soaked hair. Water droplets dropped onto the floor. Ruby sighed as she got into the shower and washed herself.

Sapphire was waiting patiently for her to finish up. She heard the bathroom door open from her room. Figuring that Ruby didn't know the lay out of the house, Sapphire went to lead her to her room. The girl's eyes widened when she spotted Ruby. Her headband that usually held back her hair was gone and a large wet Afro stood unimpeded. The loose sweatshirt that Sapphire had lended Ruby fit her wonderfully. The sleeves were tight around her tone arms.

The shorts she had given her were also kind of tight. They were a lot shorter what what Ruby usually wore. Sapphire could see the beginning of her tone thighs. Needless to say, Ruby looked great. The sight of her in Sapphire's clothes made the long-haired girl feel a warmth in her chest.

Finally noticing that Sapphire was staring at her, Ruby blushed.

"What?" She asked nervously. Sapphire snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I've never seen you without your headband before." She quickly saved. Ruby nodded and Sapphire led Ruby to her room. Her bedroom was nice. Ruby noticed the softness of the white carpet as soon as she had walked in. She also noticed Sapphire's sizable bed and dressers.

Ruby found herself sitting down on the floor in front of the TV.

"So, how long do you think you'll be locked out?" Sapphire asked suddenly sitting next to her. Ruby then realized her mom wouldn't be home for a good while.

"Oh, my mom gets home at 11:00 pm, but I don't have to stay here if you don't want me to. I could get Jasper to come and pick me up." Ruby offered. The girl wasn't even sure if Jasper was...available at the moment but figured that the girl would have to leave Lapis' sometime.

"No, it's fine. I like your company." Sapphire assured. Ruby blushed lightly but smiled nonetheless.

"I would hope so. Otherwise this would be pretty awkward." She replied with a grin. Ruby stretched a bit before relaxing back on the carpet. Rainy days made her tired. Her eyes lazily trailed to her book bag. It was soaked. She frowned, knowing that whatever papers she had were soaked.

"What's it like?" Sapphire suddenly asked. Ruby looked at her urging her to continue. "Being on the football team, I mean." She clarified. Ruby thought for a bit.

"I mean, it keeps you in shape, but you have to change in front of people you might not like. All in all, I like it. It taught me how to really tolerate people." Sapphire hummed."Why? Where'd this come from?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Do you guys really shower together?" She asked. Ruby nodded.

"Why? You want to hear all of the saucy details?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kind of."

Ruby shot Sapphire a strange look. The girl let out a laugh. "I'm _joking_." Ruby rolled over onto her side.

"If you wanted to shower with me, you could've just asked." She laughed with a smile. They made eye contact. Instead of the amused look Ruby expected, she found an intense look from Sapphire. She was glad that she couldn't see her eyes because that might've done her in.

"I wish you would've said that from the start."

Sapphire then did something that made Ruby's heart explode. She gave her a smug upturn of her lips and laughed. It wasn't the type of amusement either.

It was the type of laugh Jasper gave girls she had offered drinks. Ruby could feel her pulse thrumming crazily. "Want to watch a movie?" Sapphire asked as if nothing had happened.

As if she hadn't been looking at Ruby like she could eat her alive.

"Yeah." Ruby replied uncharacteristically quiet. Sapphire walked over to a closet that was in her room and Ruby followed behind silently. When she opened the door, Ruby's jaw went slack. There was a huge collection of at least a hundred movies all organized alphabetically on neat shelves.

"Go ahead. Pick one." Sapphire said smiling. She found Ruby's fascination quite adorable. The girl read labels, looking for anything that would be somewhat familiar. However, upon further inspection, all of the movies were of a horror genre. Ruby looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"What can I say? I like a good scare." Sapphire shrugged. Of course the only type of movie Ruby hated watching was the type Sapphire had. She was a wuss to say the least and she didn't exactly want to show that to Sapphire. Her friends always made her watch a horror movie on Halloween and then tried to freak her out. They've done that ever since their playground days, and it always worked.

"Do you have any other movies?" Ruby asked.

"Why? Are you chicken?" Sapphire challenged playfully.

"No." _Yes_.

"I'm just teasing. I have some other movies downstairs." Ruby let out a sigh of relief. They made a trek down the stairs and Sapphire brought out a small stack of movies. They were either tragedies or romantic comedies.

"I've heard about "The Green Mile". Is it any good?" She asked curiously reading the case's back.

"Yeah, but it makes me cry every time I watch it." Sapphire stated. Ruby hummed.

"How about we make a compromise? You get to watch a Halloween movie and I don't have to be paranoid about the pile of clothes in my room when I go to sleep tonight." Ruby picked up the movie "Ghostbusters" and Sapphire smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll make some popcorn. Just put the movie in the downstairs TV and I'll be back." Once the popcorn was done, Sapphire made it back into the living room, grabbed them each a blanket, and turned off the lights. The movie started and Ruby suddenly felt all of the exhaustion of the day set in. It was hard to stay awake with the warmth of Sapphire lightly pressed into her side. By the time the movie was over, Ruby was asleep. Her head was relaxed back onto the couch and she was snoring lightly. The girl smiled and got up to turn off the TV and put away the movie.

Sapphire glanced at the clock. It was 5:41 pm. The rain made the evening dark. She contemplated waking Ruby up, but decided against it. The girl slept for another two hours before finally waking up. The first thing Ruby saw was Sapphire sitting next to her, comfortably reading a book.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The Afro-haired girl yawned while stretching.

"I didn't want to bother you. Plus, it was kind of my fault you stayed up so late last night." Sapphire replied while marking her place in the book she was reading.

"It's fine. I texted you first, remember? I wasn't going to get any sleep last night anyways." Ruby's mind always seemed to work against her. Even without her parents fighting late into the night, her brain still insisted on keeping her up.

"What do you want to do now? Watch another movie?" She asked setting her book onto the TV stand.

"I'll probably fall asleep on you again." Ruby laughed.

"I told you I don't mind. If you're tired, go to sleep." Sapphire suggested gently.

"But that would be rude! Plus, if I sleep anymore now, I'll completely gunk up my sleep schedule." She insisted.

"Good point." Sapphire sat in thought for a moment. "Want to look up the answers for our homework?" Ruby smiled widely.

"And here I thought all of the girls from Homeworld would be goody two shoes." The girl stated.

"Guess you'll just have to find out how bad I can really be." She joked. The two then went up the stairs into Sapphire's room. Upon closer inspection, Ruby noticed a large bear propped up next to Sapphire's bed.

"You still have that thing around?" She asked. The idea of Sapphire treasuring something Ruby had given her so much made the girl feel happy.

"Of course I do! Where else would I put him?" Ruby shrugged.

"I figured you would've just chucked it into your closet of horrors." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"You're so dramatic, and stop calling him 'it'. His name is Red." She stated as if Ruby had just personally insulted one of her close friends. The girl in question laughed.

"Real creative."

"Oh, you shush." She replied with a smile.

"Make me." Ruby challenged back.

"You're going to regret those words, Ruby." Sapphire said in a low tone. Ruby had a large cheeky grin and Sapphire mirrored her expression. Sapphire pounced on Ruby suddenly and pinned her to the floor. She attacked her armpits and Ruby started to laugh loudly.

Ruby attempted to roll and flip their positions but Sapphire's legs kept her in place.

"Your legs are really strong." Ruby said slowing her squirming. Ruby didn't know why, but that was a really sexy fact to know. Sapphire stopped her assault and chuckled.

"I used to do track." She stated triumphantly. Sapphire looked down and released she was still on top of the girl. She rolled off rather ungracefully.

"I prefer endurance training. I'm not very fast." Ruby stated.

"You were pretty quick when you ran over to me during football practice." Sapphire retorted. The girl in question flushed and cleared her throat.

"You always have to hustle on the field." She claimed with an embarrassed look. "I promise, I'm better with weight training." Ruby pouted. Sapphire giggled.

"If you're so strong, then why are you scared of horror movies?"

Okay, now _that_ was a low blow.

"I like some horror. Just the cliche stuff." Ruby trailed off. Sapphire raised a brow.

"You mean the ones that are hardly scary and depend on the stupidity of the characters?" Ruby nodded.

"Yep. I'm too busy internally screaming at the characters for being dumb to be scared." She stated.

"The best part is when the girl _always _trips over something when running away. Like seriously? Could they be any less creative?" Ruby laughed. The other girl's expression was a cross between annoyed and disappointed. "The only thing more uninspired than the movie scenes themselves is the cast. You always have the stoner, the jock, the virgin, the slut who is sleeping with the jock, and the nerd who has no business being there in the first place." Ruby nodded.

"I can't decide whether Jasper would be the slut or the jock." She mumbled. Sapphire let out a laugh.

"Well if Jasper is the slut, who would be the jock?" She asked.

"Me, of course! Have you seen these arms?" Ruby asked cheekily as Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Then what about the nerd?"

"Pearl. No doubt about that one."

"And the stoner?" The question made Ruby think for awhile.

"Amethyst. It would explain why she's so hungry all the time." She shrugged. It was the best explanation she had.

"Okay. Who's the virgin then?" Ruby hummed. She knew that Rose and Greg were definitely not virgins, and Pearl was already the nerd.

"You…?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Glad you don't think I can get laid." Sapphire huffed.

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby exclaimed. The other girl simply giggled.

"I know. I don't mind being the virgin. They end up surviving to the end anyways." So Sapphire was a virgin. Ruby didn't know why, but she was relieved to hear that. "That is if no one else can fill my part." Ruby laughed.

"Well, Jasper, Greg, Rose, and Amethyst definitely can't. Pearl could, I think." She explained.

"What about you, Ruby?"

Ruby choked. She hadn't expected Sapphire to ask such a question.

"I guess I could. Don't tell anyone though. Jasper and Amethyst would kill me." She mumbled in response. Sapphire quirked a brow.

"How come?" Ruby let out a sigh.

"I dated this girl for a few months during freshman year. We never really did anything other than kiss, but everyone just assumed that we...you know. I never told them that we didn't."

"Did she not want to?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"No, it was me. She wanted to. I think that's all she wanted, to be honest. That's why we broke up. I didn't want to move as fast as she did."

"Sounds like you dodged a real bullet." Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, I definitely did. I think she moved schools." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Have you dated anyone else since then?" Ruby shook her head.

"No. I've talked to people and gone on a few dates, but it didn't last more than a week. Jasper and Amethyst thought that I was having one-night stands." She laughed at the ridiculous assumption. "I guess I'm too traditional." Ruby sighed.

"Not at all. I don't think it's unreasonable to actually love someone before you decide to have sex. I think it's sweet." Sapphire assured. Ruby nodded shyly. Sapphire saw this embarrassed side of her so cute. In the quiet that followed, Sapphire realized why they had originally gone upstairs in the first place. "Alright, let's Google this homework." The two worked in comfortable silence, only speaking when necessary for a question. Once they were finished, they start putting away their papers.

"Are you hungry?" Sapphire asked as she zipped up her backpack.

"I could eat, but I could wait until I go home if you're not hungry." Ruby replied not wanting to be rude.

"It's 7:45 pm, so that means you won't be able to eat until 11:00 pm. That's a long time, Ruby." Sapphire stated. Ruby sighed in defeat.

"What did you have in mind?" Sapphire thought for a bit.

"I could cook something small for us." She suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. The thought of Sapphire cooking something for her made Ruby feel happy.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." The two headed down to the kitchen. Ruby still felt slightly bad for staying so late at Sapphire's house on a school night, so Ruby offered her help around the kitchen. Sapphire didn't need much help, but would occasionally ask Ruby to get a certain item out of a drawer or cabinet.

"I hope you're alright with grilled cheese. I need to run to the store sometime this week." Sapphire sighed.

"Anything works for me."

Eventually, the food was done and the pair ate. "Thanks, Sapph. This is pretty good," Ruby smiled. Sapphire smiled.

"i would've made something nicer, but I had to improvise." Ruby shook her head,

"Better than what I could make." After eating, it was 8:07 pm. The two relaxed downstairs afterwards. It was 10:59 pm when Sapphire got to Ruby's to drop her off.

"Bye, see you tomorrow, Sapph." Ruby waved as she got out.

"See you." Sapphire said. The girl then pulled away from the curb and drove off. After a few minutes, Ruby's mom came home. The woman panicked when she saw Ruby waiting outside. She got out of her car, exhausted.

"Did you forget the key?" Asked her mom already knowing the answer. Ruby nodded sheepishly. Her mom sighed. "Don't tell me you've been out in the rain for hours." Her mom groaned as she unlocked the door to their house.

"No, I went to my friend's house.." Ruby stated as she walked inside.

"You must've been a little soaked because you changed." Ruby didn't realize she still had Sapphire's clothes on until she looked down. "Those aren't Amethyst's, Jasper's, or Rose's clothes. Their stuff is big on you. Which friend did you hang out with?" Ruby forgot that her mom didn't know about Sapphire.

"Oh, yeah. She's a girl from school, she just moved here a few days ago." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

"Alright. Well, thank her for me when you get the chance. I'm going to bed." Her mother mumbled tiredly as she trudged up the stairs. Ruby sighed. She was already missing her headband. Ruby changed and then threw Sapphire's clothes in the washer. Ruby fell asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, which was rare.

When Ruby woke up on Wednesday morning, she felt like shit. Her nose was runny and her throat sore. She got up and slowly trudged downstairs.

"Mom, I think I'm sick." Ruby coughed as her mom walked up to her. Her mom held her hand to her forehead and hummed.

"You feel sick." Her mom stated worriedly.

"I'll call the school and tell them you're sick." Her mom said pulling out her cell. After she did that, she turned to Ruby. "Get some rest. I'll be home later." Ruby nodded, grabbed a box of tissues, and went back to her room. After sneezing and coughing her lungs out, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she checked her phone time. It was 2:31 pm. She slowly walked downstairs to put Sapphire's clothes in the dryer. She then walked back upstairs and heard her ringtone from her room. It was Jasper.

"Why didn't you show up at school? Did you skip without us?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid. I'm sick. That's why I didn't come today. Thanks for calling me back, by the way." Jasper chuckled and glanced over at Sapphire. She seemed pretty worried about Ruby not coming to school. Even though she didn't say anything, she kept glancing over at Ruby's empty seat.

"Whatevs, but your tickle buddy misses you." Jasper sent back with a discreetly taken picture of a rather bored looking Sapphire. Ruby looked at the picture for a bit before replying.

"Shut up." Ruby then locked her phone and rolled over in her bed. Maybe sleeping would make her feel better.

Class ended with a reminder to review for the quiz next week from the teacher. Sapphire turned in Ruby's homework with her own. She figured since she had left her book bag and clothes, she would turn in her homework and get her things back to her sometime after school. Jasper watched in interest as she handed in two papers.

"I know that crappy handwriting anywhere. Is that Ruby's paper?" Jasper laughed. Sapphire nodded.

"She came over yesterday because she accidentally locked herself out of her house. Ruby left her stuff at my house so I figured I'd turn in her homework and drop off her things later." She stated. Jasper mentally high-fived herself. Her sexy times with Lapis led to Ruby getting some alone time with Sapphire.

"She's sick. That's why she didn't come to school." Jasper explained.

"That was random." Sapphire said looking at the tall teen before her. Jasper laughed.

"No, it's not. It's what you were thinking about all day." Sapphire looked surprised and then flushed. "She'll be all alone if you want to visit her." Jasper laughed with a suggestive wink. The other girl let out a playful scoff.

"Where's Ruby been?" Rose asked, approaching the pair with Amethyst.

"At home. She's sick." Jasper replied curtly. Rose frowned.

"Lucky! Today sucked ass and we still have practice." Amethyst grumbled enviously.

"We should go and visit her after you guys are done with practice. Would you like to come with us, Sapphire?" Rose asked. Sapphire let out a hum. She didn't want to just barge into Ruby's house while she was sick uninvited. She wasn't like everyone else. Everyone had known Ruby for years. Sapphire hadn't even been over to her house.

"I bet Ruby would really like to see you." Amethyst started with a smile.

"It'd really cheer her up." Jasper added. There was a long pause before Sapphire sighed.

"Okay, I'll go." She decided. Jasper and Amethyst smiled at each other.

"Great! We'll all meet there at around 5:00 pm. Here, Sapphire. Let me add your number to our group chat." Sapphire handed Rose her phone. Once she was added, Rose returned her phone. Jasper glanced at the clock casually.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy, but Amethyst and I have to get going. We're gonna be late. See you guys later."

They all went to Ruby's house for a surprise visit at the discussed time. Pearl had texted the group chat last minute to cancel. Apparently Pearl had some kind of unspecified school work to finish, which basically meant she didn't want to go. She must've still been weird around Ruby because of Saturday. Sapphire didn't want to be rude and burst right into Ruby's house, but Jasper insisted they didn't have to knock.

"Come on. Let's just sneak in and scare the crap out of her!" Exclaimed Amethyst in a slight whisper. Jasper nodded as they quietly opened the door and crept into the house.

Greg started chuckling to himself quietly. They finally made it to her room to find she was completely knocked out. "She's seriously asleep?" Amethyst groaned crossing her arms over her chest. Rose let a slight pout cross her face as well. She had wanted to surprise Ruby too.

"Eh, I'm sure she'll wake up soon. In the meantime, let's raid her fridge! Her mom is the best cook ever!" Jasper said excitedly. She didn't have to tell Amethyst twice. The pair turned to head back down the stairs.

"You guys coming?" Amethyst asked. Rose giggled and shook her head.

"I'll pass." Greg replied quietly. She then looked to Sapphire who also shook her head. Amethyst shrugged.

"More for us." She laughed as she happily walked down the stairs. Amethyst and Jasper soon came back with some of Ruby's leftovers from a dinner a few nights ago. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Upon seeing Jasper and Amethyst eating her food, she rolled her eyes and plopped back down onto the bed.

"Well, hello to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Jasper mumbled.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I really should be happy about my friends stealing my food while I'm sick." Ruby said eyeing Amethyst and Jasper.

"Hey, that's only them. We came to see how you're doing." Rose replied with a laugh. Amethyst shrugged sheepishly and Jasper laughed.

"Doesn't matter how sick you are. You always got that sass, don't you, Pippy?" Ruby launched her pillow at her.

"I hope my germs are on that." Ruby said stretching out on her bed.

"I hope so too. I want to stay home from school." Jasper stated.

"Ooh, gimme!" Amethyst exclaimed grabbing for the pillow. Ruby rolled her eyes as she got up and snatched the pillow away from them.

"You're going to get yourselves sick, you idiots." Ruby scolded.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the point." Amethyst replied. Ruby sat on her bed with a sigh.

"Oh, I know what you need, Ruby. You need some good soup." Before Ruby could even object, Rose and Greg went downstairs to make the remedy for her current ailment. Jasper, Sapphire, and Amethyst stayed behind with the sick girl.

"I'll be back. I have to get your stuff." Sapphire said walking down the stairs to get Ruby's things. While the rest were gone, Jasper decided to have a talk with Ruby.

"So, what were you doing at Sapphire's house last night?" Jasper questioned. Ruby averted her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Did you do something with her or not?" Jasper deadpanned.

"Of course not! It's not like that. We're only friends." Ruby exclaimed in a whisper.

"Only because you won't make a move." Amethyst retorted. This earned her a glare from the sick girl. "Well, at least you went over to her house. That's a step in the right direction. What'd you guys do?" Amethyst laughed as Ruby's face reddened. Obviously, something interesting had happened. Sapphire reentered the room, saving Ruby from the conversation. She sat Ruby's bag gently on her desk.

"I washed all your clothes. They're in your bag." Sapphire stated.

"Thanks, Sapph. You didn't really have to do all that for me." Ruby said smiling. The girl then shot up.

"I have your clothes that I borrowed in the dryer. I'll go get them." Ruby attempted to leave, but was stopped by a soft but firm hand on her shoulder.

"No, you aren't." Sapphire stated with a stern smile. Ruby was defeated and she returned to sitting down with a grumble.

"So, what'd you guys do to dirty Ruby clothes?" Amethyst asked suggestively.

"They got wet." Ruby said trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sure they did."

Jasper and Amethyst started to laugh at the embarrassment evident on their friends' faces.

"Shut up! Can you guys just get her clothes?" Ruby asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, Pudge." Jasper said, recovering from her laughing fit. Amethyst lazily stretched and walked after her.

"See how my friends just make themselves at home?" Ruby asked. Sapphire smiled.

"They really care about you." Ruby laughed.

"I guess you're right, even though they steal my food sometimes." Sapphire giggled. From the way Ruby reacted, she must have been used to her friends and their intrusiveness. Rose and Greg came back upstairs with her hot soup. Gave the bowl to Ruby.

"Thanks, Rose. I really appreciate it. I haven't eaten all day today." Rose gave Ruby a small smack on the arm.

"You know not to skip meals. It's not good for you." She scolded.

"I've been sleeping all day. This cold medicine knocked me out." The girl mumbled before eating the hot liquid. "You care too much, Rose." Ruby smiled.

"There's no such thing." The girl retorted.

"You guys should've seen her when I broke my leg. She wouldn't leave my side. I really should've listened to you when you said I probably shouldn't have tried to learn how to skateboard that day." Greg said with a laugh. Rose laughed at the memory.

"Sounds like wife material, huh, Greg?" Ruby asked slyly. He blushed at the look Rose had given him.

"Yeah." He mumbled to himself. Amethyst and Jasper came into the room with Sapphire's clothes. Ruby was very surprised when she saw the clothing neatly folded.

"Wow, you guys, I didn't actually expect you to make them look presentable." Ruby said with a slight smirk. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We can't make you look bad in front of your girlfriend, now can we?"

"Shut up." Ruby mumbled.

"Here you go." Jasper said handing the clean clothes over to Sapphire.

"Oh, thank you." Sapphire said. Ruby's room seemed a lot smaller with all of her friends in it.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to ask. What did you want when you blew up my phone yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"I locked myself out of my house and my mom was working a double. I thought that you could come and pick me up. I know you had plans with Lapis, but you could've at least dropped me off at your house or something!" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at Jasper.

"Where do you think Lapis and I were? Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there." Jasper said with a wink. Ruby scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Gross." Was all she replied. Jasper shrugged.

"Well, at least you didn't have to spend all that time alone. You should be thanking me." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Ruby scoffed.

"So, did you guys do anything fun at Sapphire's?" Rose asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Apparently the question caught Amethyst's and Jasper's attention too.

"We watched a movie and ate food." Sapphire replied casually.

"Was Ruby dessert?" Amethyst snickered.

"She'd be a shortcake." Jasper blurted out. Her entire friend group laughed hard. Rose and Greg felt bad about it, but it was just too perfect. Their friend was alway vertically-challenged. Even Amethyst was taller than her by an inch or two. Ruby looked completely and utterly unamused.

"You know, you guys have a funny way of making someone feel better."

"You know we love you. I'm glad you guys had fun yesterday." Rose said happily. The group continued to converse happily. It was around 7:00 pm when they left. It was a school night and they didn't want to tire out their sick friend.

Ruby's mother came home from work shortly after everyone left. Ruby got up from bed and went downstairs to greet her mother.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, a little bit." Ruby replied, her voice still raspy.

"Well, take this just in case." Her mom said getting cold medicine out of the bag she was carrying.

"Okay." Ruby replied, pouring a dose of it into the cap. It was stronger than the generic medicine she had been taking. Ruby shuddered as the thick liquid went down her throat. It tasted absolutely awful. The girl walked into the kitchen to get a drink to wash the taste out of her mouth.

After she drank some water, the taste went away. Her mom made her some homemade soup. They ate dinner together and then Ruby went to bed. When she woke up on Thursday, she felt much better. She got dressed, put on her newly returned headband, took her dose of medicine before heading out, and ate a granola bar before heading out..

When she made it to school, she saw the signature blue car that belonged to Sapphire in the parking lot. She walked through the door and made it to the cafeteria. Rose, Greg, and Pearl have been sitting at Ruby's table more than usual. She also saw Sapphire was there. Ruby was glad that Sapphire was a permanent addition to her morning.

"Hey, Pippy's feeling better!" Exclaimed Amethyst, only to receive a scowl in return.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ruby." Sapphire said with a slight smile. Ruby nodded in return.

"Yeah, me too. My throat felt like I dry-swallowed toenail clippings yesterday." She replied with a bit of a nasally tone.

"It's good to have you back." Rose said with a gentle smile.

"I was only gone for a day, you guys." Ruby laughed as she sat down.

"Are you getting breakfast, Ruby?" Sapphire asked. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry. I already ate breakfast." Ruby replied. The morning bell rang, dismissing the group to their classes.

When they reached the class, they noticed little name tags that had been placed on everyday. Jasper cursed.

"Goddamn it. We got new assigned seats." She sighed, scanning the classroom for her new place to sit. The new arrangement had moved Jasper far away from Amethyst for obvious reasons. However, Jasper cheered up as she was seated next to Greg and Lapis. Amethyst sat next to Peridot and Ruby sat next to Sapphire.

Ruby tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Guess you're my new neighbor." She said. Sapphire smiled in return.

"It seems so." Homeroom ended way too quickly for Ruby's liking. After a few classes, it was time for lunch. When they arrived at their table, Jasper stayed standing.

"I'm kind of tired of school lunches." She stated. Ruby looked at her.

"Are you not going to eat?" Ruby asked. Jasper shook her head. She then got her car keys out of her pocket.

"I'm going to Taco Bell. Anyone want something?" Jasper asked.

"That could get you in trouble." Pearl reminded.

"So? I don't care. Most of the cameras in the school parking lot are broken anyways. Trust me, people get away with far worse. So, who wants something?" Jasper asked. Rose, Ruby, Amethyst, Greg, and Sapphire all raised their hands. Pearl didn't want anything. Then again, the girl didn't have to eat the school's lunch. She always packed lunch from home.

It didn't take Jasper long to bring back food. As promised, The lunch period wasn't even half over yet. When Jasper started handing out everyone's burritos, tacos, and quesadillas, Amethyst noticed one burrito left over.

"Oooh, gimme!" Exclaimed Amethyst reaching for the burrito. Her hand was immediately smacked away by Jasper.

"That's not for you, Chubs." Jasper stated. Amethyst looked at her curiously.

"Who is it for then?" She asked, still rubbing her smacked hand.

"Lapis." She replied back. Ruby looked at her with intrigue.

"You asked Lapis if she wanted food?" Jasper shook her head.

"No, I just figured she'd want something." She explained. Amethyst started laughing.

"You're getting soft." Amethyst stated. The girl shook her head.

"Nah, not really. She's just a good bang." Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. Ruby didn't like the statement at all. Neither than anyone else, but everyone already knew how Jasper was. Honestly, Lapis was one of the longest flings she had in awhile. Sapphire frowned visibly.

"That's not how you actually feel, is it?" Sapphire asked. Jasper looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked in return.

"It's just, I think it's a little messed up. Especially if she doesn't know that you're just glorified fuck-buddies." Sapphire replied bluntly. Jasper shrugged.

"If she can't figure that out for herself, then that's her own fault. I don't do romance. It complicates things."

"Then tell her that. She follows you around like she really likes you. Don't think we all haven't seen you holding hands with her or playing footsie in class." Sapphire retorted.

"It is what it is. Just because I do affectionate things doesn't mean I love someone. We all do and say things to make someone else feel better." She shrugged.

"Then that would make you a coward."

The statement must've struck a nerve with Jasper because she stood up abruptly.

"If it'll make you happy, I'll tell her." Was all Jasper said before leaving. It was obvious everyone wanted to break the awkward silence that was brought when Jasper left, but no one really knew what to say. The bell rang, ushering them off to their next class.

"You seemed really upset by what she said." Ruby said. Sapphire still had a bitter look on her face.

"Leading someone on is wrong. It's literally using a person for sex." She replied with a small frown still on her lips.

"I know, but that's just how she sees other people. Either they are a friend or a friend she has sex with. Jasper has never been in a real relationship." Ruby stated with a sigh.

"I've never seen her like that. Even when Ruby used to tell her it was fucked up to do what she did, Jasper would usually just laugh it off." Amethyst stated suddenly. Jasper wasn't one to storm off. The group was left wondering if Jasper went to prove a point or run away from a harsh truth.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. It's taken a little bit for this chapter to be done. School work has been kicking my butt. Hopefully, with a little bit of luck, chapter four will be out soon.


End file.
